Priority of a General
by heartzuko7
Summary: With Korra in the hands of Amon and her friends in their own sticky situation, only one man can save the two benders. And he just happens to wear the uniform of a General. Takes place after episode 10. Some Bosami but mostly Irorra. This is my first fanfic story so please R and R!
1. Hollow Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK characters. Also, sorry for such a short chapter, I plan on making the rest a** lot** longer. Read and Review please. **

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing that came from the two exhausted benders. They had successfully infiltrated Equalist headquarters and had been moments away from over throwing Amon's final revelation scheme, until being ambushed by ten, well trained chi blockers. Korra and Mako were chained and placed in the corner of a dimly lit room that had windows wrapping around three of its walls. Korra glance outside to see half of Republic City a blaze; air ships bombing police training grounds, private bending schools, and Avatar Aang Memorial Island.

Pain hit her chest as if she had been punch. Guilt filled her eyes and the thought of her parents back in the Southern Water Tribe. Would they sense their only child was about to die? Who was going to bring her body to them afterwards? Would her Father cry as he held her weeping mother? _No._ She would not allow herself to slip into the comfort of fear and let Amon have that satisfaction.

Just then the door opened and Amon himself stepped into the room. From the distance his eyes looked hollow, but Korra knew they were there, hidden behind his mask and watching her crumpled body on the floor.

"So, the Avatar has made my plan run even better than I myself had imagined. I do have to thank you for your rash decision to speed the process of my victory." Said the mouth less voice. "Bring her to me."

Korra felt a rough tug on her forearm leading her to the center of the room.

"Korra! No! Let her go!"

Mako fought against the chains the binded his wrists, scrambling to reach his teammate. Amon glanced up, nodding to Lieutenant to silence the child of fire. The surge of lightening coursed through his veins as he let out scream laced with pain.

Taking hold of Korra's shirt, he lifted her to her knees and stood behind her. Korra gazed wide-eyed at Amon's mask. There had always been a slight terror in the unmoving face made of porcelain, not just because he seemed to have powers that terrified the Avatar herself but the idea of being untouchable. Unstoppable. His left hand firmly held the pressure point on her neck while the other descended towards her forehead to claim her bending.

"_KORRA!"_

Mako screamed her name, the fear apparent in his eyes as he cringed on the floor. Tension built in the room; the final piece to Amon's plan to take over Republic City was falling into place. Just one final task, and victory would be bestowed on the Equalists.

_**CRACK, CRACK**__. Boom!_

Glass went flying while waves of flame licked the ceiling and rolled across the floor as it pored into the room. Amon was thrown back from the force of the blow with several other Equalists as Korra and Mako dropped into the floor for protection. Smoke hit the occupants' lungs causing a series of coughs throughout the room. Korra looked up, squinting through the smoke to see a silhouette appear.


	2. Trust Him, He's a General

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ATLA or LOK characters. Inspiration for this story is from the song **_**No Light, No Light**_** by Florence and the Machines. **

A polished riding boot stepped out of the smoke, followed by breeches and a bright red military coat. The face the outfit carried was hard; the contours gave an almost chiseled look to the man. His expression was strong and confident eyes blazing with fire. He continued to walk further into the room, keeping his eyes focused on where Amon and his minions had landed. A man and woman came in behind him, the man in a blue coat and the woman in a green, both carrying hard expressions that showed discipline.

"Unchain them quickly, Major Ada." He said, eyes still unmoving.

"Yes, Sir." Saluted the women in green. She bent over Korra first her hands hovering just above the metal making it crumble away then moved on to Mako.

_She's a metal bender!_ Korra thought rubbing her wrists. These thoughts soon drifted to Lin Beifong. Team Avatar had not seen the metal bender since she left with Tenzin and his family. The Avatar silently prayed to Tui and La that the travelers made it safely to Katara in the South.

"The Prince of Fire has graced us with his presence. How typical of the Fire Nation to meddle in foreign affairs." The smoke settled revealing Amon and his ten Equalists ready to attack the next set of intruders.

"I dropped the title Prince a few years ago, Amon. Besides there is nothing _foreign_ about attacking the only city that is the center of peace for the four nations. The Fire Nation has every right to aid the council in this war. Even so, I lead the United Forces, not the Fire Nation Army." As he spoke, his body kept its confidence and strength. His searing eyes narrowed studying his opponents.

Lieutenant and the other chi blockers lunged forward as Amon stepped back into the shadows of the door he entered. Fire exploded into the room, the stranger's fists shot fire punches at any who dare try to defeat him. Major Tyro was at his side, using the water from his side pouch to freeze the equalists' feet to the floor. Mako jumped in front of Korra attempting to protect her from the fight and helped her up. The shriek of metal rang across the room as Major Ada ripped open the room's floor using the scraps to pin the attacks to the wall. Before Korra could even process the victory a strong arm gripped her forearm and pulled her out of the room.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Mako grasped the collar of the strange fire bender stopping him from pulling Korra any further. The man in the red coat glanced down at Mako's hand raising an eyebrow. His eyes rose and met with the young challenger, as Major Tyro rested his knife at Mako's windpipe waiting to defend the strange man.

"Saving your ass, boy. Now lets go, this place will be swarming with Equalists any second now." Said the military man, pushing off Mako's hand as if it were an elephant fly bothering him before continuing his strong pace out of the room, Avatar in tow. Mako, who was slightly taken aback, glared daggers into the man. _How dare he touch Korra!_ Both Majors pushed Mako out the door getting him to catch up to this so-called Prince.

"Major Ada. Major Tyro. We will act on Plan A to get to the main ship." Said the Prince without looking back at the group.

_**Boom!**_

The red coat stopped and looked back at the way they just came. The hallway filled with the sound of quick footsteps.

"Make that Plan B. Lets go!" He sprinted forward, Korra quickly adapting to the sudden pace change, the Majors and Mako not far behind.

"Yes, Sir!"

The group went running outside where their rides were waiting.

"Naga!" Korra yelled seeing her best friend. The creature raised its head and barked. Atop of Naga sat Bolin and Asami.

"Korra! Mako! You guys okay?" Shouted Bolin, who was fumbling with Naga's reins. Korra bolted for them but was quickly thrown back by the same strong hand that originally grabbed her arm.

"Miss. Sato and Mr. Bolin, Major Tyro will take you both and Naga on the Southern path that follows the main road. Mr. Mako will accompany Major Ada on the motorcycle on the main road. Avatar Korra will be with me on the dirt road parallel to the main road on my Shirshu."

The shirshu poking it's head from the bushes hearing its master's voice, stirring a growl from Naga who was new to these strange creatures. Mako glared, yet again, at the man.

"What makes you think we are just going to do what you say? How can we trust you? Hell, we don't even know who you are. Don't you _dare_ think you can just assume we are going to let you break us a part. Korra is staying with _us _and _we_ are staying_ together._" Mako pointed to where Naga, Bolin, and Asami were. The man helped Korra on to the creature before turning on his heels to face the agitated teenager. Korra looked back and forth between the two hotheaded males.

"I, young man, have been sent by Councilman Tenzin to aid the Avatar. Now, he never said anything about you so if you want to stay and become a prisoner of war, be my guest. The Avatar is my top priority whether you follow or not. So no, she is _not_ staying with you if you choose to be so ignorant of your own rescue. _MOVE OUT!_" He cried, swinging up in the saddle behind Korra, his arms wrapped around her to grab the creature's reins. Korra looked over at Mako, who looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"I'll be fine, Mako!" She called.

Soon each individual was on their ride and off and moving. The convoy stayed together, the creatures running and the motorcycle purring along. A roar of a truck blasted behind them, the General turned to see an Equalist truck speeding towards them. Using one hand, he motioned for the split; Naga steered towards the shore, the motorcycle bursting into its fastest setting roaring forward, while the red coated man urged the shirshu into a hard run up a dirt road that snaked up the hill.

The height of the trees blended the riders into the shadows as the shirshu ran. Korra had so many questions for the man who rescued her and Mako. He said had been sent by Tenzin, so he couldn't be that bad, right? Plus, the blind Shirshu seemed to trust the confident rider as he wove the beast through the forest's path.

A bright light hit their backs and the thunder of a motor blasted through the silent forest. The Equalists were gaining on them.

_WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS? If Korra gets hurt…or Bolin! GAH! I will rip him to shreds!_

Mako was still fuming from the correction of the fire bender. As the conversation repeated over and over in his head, he clenched the coat of Major Ada.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Oh sorry." Mako moved his hands to see he had burned small holes at the jacket's sides. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I could see that, or, I guess rather, feel that. Don't let General Iroh's words get to you. He always becomes a bit bossy when we are on a mission, mostly because he takes his work seriously and hates when things get in his way."

Mako scoffed. "Huh. _Things_ like me?"

Though Mako couldn't see, the Major rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, Mr. Mako."

"Please stop with the Mr. Mako. Mako is fine."

"Fine, _Mako._ Look, just trust him. He is the General of the United Forces for a reason. General Iroh takes every task seriously. He is the type of person who would rather die than be faced with failure. Once we get to the ship you will see he really isn't a bad guy. "

"He better die for Korra."

"HA! You are just mad because your girlfriend is currently being cradled in the arms of another man."

"Korra is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me." Major Ada looked into the side mirrors; the Equalist truck increased its speed and gaining fast. "Looks like we got company, '_not_ Korra's boyfriend'."

She revved the engine, making the motorcycle shoot forward leaving the truck behind them.

Naga's paws hit the wet sand, cooling her worn pads as her riders kept an eye out for Equalists. Asami's hands grasped Bolin's side tightening every time the ride got bumpy. She had been up for hours and had not eaten in days, no way was she going to eat Gommu's dumpster surprise. _Absolutely. Not._

The exhaustion began to hit her, her eyelids slowly shutting and her head dropped on to Bolin's shoulder. What she didn't realize was that a small smile escaped her lips, this didn't go unnoticed by Bolin, who had looked back to see it she was okay. He answered with his own smile.

"There she is! Not long now, kids. About a two furlongs until we reach her. Isn't she a beauty?" Major Tyro announced.

Bolin turned his head forward to see a huge fleet of ships just off the coasts, one of which was docked at the small town up ahead. He could only assume that was the 'beauty' he was talking about.

"So is this where we will meet up with Korra and my brother?"

"Yup." Major Tyro looked up the hill to his left. "Looks like Ada has a few friends on her tail. Looks like we will be the first group for check in, kids." Major Tyro urged Naga on, the dock in clear sight.


	3. Fires of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Thank you for all your wonderful messages! I enjoy reading and responding to them! **

Tires screeched as the drivers made sharp turns on the hillside road. Major Ada and Mako both leaned forward to reduce wind drag and to protect their heads from the ropes their pursuers threw. Mako looked back, the Equalists were so close that some were hanging off the side of the truck just waiting for the opportune time to jump their prey.

"Keep steady! I am going to try to slow them down!" Mako yelled over the roar of the two vehicles. He twist around, punching a fire flare at one of the 'ready to pounce' equalists, throwing the predator back and off the truck only to vanish into the darkness of the road. Another equalist shot a rope at Mako, trying to restrain the fire benders arm, but was blocked by another fire flare. With Mako distracted, a chi blocker jumped landing on the small front of the motorcycle. Major Ada glared and with a quick motion bent the metal of the hood causing the attack to do the splits.

"GUH! Egh….." He cried in pain.

_Ohhh. Now that has got to hurt._ Mako squirmed at the sight and was very happy that it wasn't him who decided to mess with Major Ada. With another quick hand motion she flung the chi blocker out of her way.

"This needs to end fire bender. We are cutting it too close. End it now."

"You think I haven't been trying to?"

"If you were really trying you would have ended it by now."

"Since I am not doing a good job why don't you tell me what I should do, oh mighty one."

"Melt the front tires. Melt them well too! A car has no use if it has bad tires."

Mako stopped and stared at Major Ada for a second.

"Wow that is actually a good idea." _Why didn't I think of it?_

"I know that's why I said it. Now _end _this."

Turning his torso, Mako took a deep breath before using both his fists to blast a constant stream of fire in front of the truck. The smell of burning rubber began to fill the air as the truck shook violently back and forth, the friction of the road speeding up the destruction of the rubber. The sound of metal bending and scraping grew louder before the front of the truck collapsed, throwing the remaining chi blockers off of its side.

"That a boy!" Major Ada yelled before pushing the motorcycle even faster.

In the distance, a small coastal town came into view. Mako's eyes widened at the sight of the fleet waiting in its harbor. Each ship seemed to glow from the deck lights and the reflections of them in the water only made them look even more massive.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Trees flew past the Shirshu as it tore down the dirt path. Spotlights hit the riders' backs as the motorcycles began to catch up to the beast. Korra gripped the animal's fur to help remain steady as the pace increased. The General moved one of his hands around the Avatar's waist, holding her close to him.

"We're going off roading."

"Wait, what?"

He veered the mount off the path and down the steep side of the hill, pulling Korra back so she didn't fall forward. The General took a hard left, getting them on to the main road that Major Ada and Mako were on moments ago. The roar of a motorcycle crashed into the silence. The creature riders looked back up the hill, never once breaking pace, to see an equalist jump at a clearing landing right in front of them and stopping in the middle of the road. Spurring the beast forward, the General push Korra's torso forward. They were going to jump it and soon the Shirshu had its riders in midair.

_**SWISH SWISH**_

A chi blocker threw a set of throwing ropes in the air, tangling the creature's feet causing it to crash onto the pavement. The General wrapped both his arms around Korra, pulling her close to his body, forcing his body weight to take the impact of the fall. The two slid a ways before coming to stop, both panting from the shock.

Other motorcycles caught up to the accident, their riders jumping off and ready to capture the targets. The General jumped up, flames at his fists, and crouched over Korra in a predatory manner. His teeth bared and the flames of hell in his eyes. He was not one to give up.

The foot of a chi blocker slid closer and that was all the red coat man need, blasting waves of fire at them. Chi blockers appeared at their sides, Korra went to get up.

"STAY DOWN!" He said, not even glancing in her direction.

_**SWISH SWISH**_

Ropes caught the fire benders hands, stretching his body out. He growled and sucked in air through his nose before releasing fire from his hands and mouth, searing the ropes and burning the hands of the chi blockers. Korra covered her face from the heat sinking closer to the ground. Once free, he jumped up swinging his left leg up and around blasting fire around him and the Avatar.

It went silent, except for the deep, heavy breaths from the General and the faint sound of crackling. Korra peeked through her fingers to see the chi blockers fallen on the pavement, small trees that bordered the road slowly began to burn, and a fierce looking firebender with a hard expression glaring at the pile of attackers, waiting for them to try and attack him again.

_Woah…._

Korra was stunned. Who was this guy? And how was he this powerful? He didn't look a day over thirty!

Using a gloved hand, the fierce warrior brushed back strand of hair that had fallen out of place.

"You okay?" He asked, extending a hand to Korra and helping her off the ground.

"Yeah, I…I think so. How….how did you do all that?"

"Now isn't the time for questions." Turning on his heel, he walked to the Shirshu, who lifted its head at the sound of the footsteps. The General pulled out a knife, cutting the creature's legs free and checked for any injuries that might prevent the animal from running. With the all clear, he patted the beast's neck. "Good boy, Daisuki. Come, we need to get to the ship. I have a feeling more Equalists are on the move."


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Sorry for such a late update guys! I was moving into my new apartment so I didn't have to do it right before school started up again. **

Mako's eyes scanned the loading dock as the motorcycle flew over the wooden planks and up the metal ramp. _She has to be here, _he thought. His eyes landed on his brother and Asami, who were standing next to Naga. Major Ada reeved the bike up the ramp, coming to a complete stop once on the ship's deck.

"Is Korra back yet?" Mako asked, hopping off the bike before the engine cut.

"No. Sorry, Bro. We just arrived and took off Naga's saddle. No sign of her yet." Bolin replied as the red ferret climbed on top Naga's neck and onto his shoulders. Bolin reached a hand up to scratch under the Pabu's chin. "That's a good boy, Pabu."

Three deck hands swarmed around the motorcycle, wiping it down and rolling it back to storage. Major Ada took off her helmet and wiped her brow, joining Major Tyro by the ramp to watching the horizon for their leader.

"Any Equalist run-ins?"

"Surprisingly, no. The ride was fast and peaceful. I saw you made some new friends, Major Ada. Did you play nicely on the playground?"

Major Tyro smirked at Major Ada as she rolled her eyes at him before punching him in the shoulder. Major Tyro was only two years older then Ada. They had trained at base together in basic training, even then Tyro poked fun at how she 'made friends'. After all, that is how they became friends. He was a caring and funny man, something very rare in this army, and always kept a positive atmosphere around him. It was one of the reasons Major Ada became friends with him, well that, and the fact that he would not leave her alone at the base, always pulling pranks and creating jokes about her. These abruptly stopped during a sparring match between the two, though Major Tyro still managed to toss in some jokes now and then.

"I got them out of my way if that is what you mean by 'played nicely'. Any sign of the General? I am almost positive I saw Equalists on the hill when we rode past."

Major Tyro's face grew concerned with this newfound knowledge. He knew the General was tough for his age, but these Equalists would not stand down and had the fighting style of bull wasps. Eye's returning to the land, he continued to search the beach, Major Ada in silence next to him.

Naga nuzzled into Asami's hand as she ran her fingers through the creature's fur. She found this soothing, making line patterns in the fur then erasing it with just a quick hand movement over the fur. It reminded her of when her nanny would take her to the park and let her play in the snow. Back then; her parents were always busy all the time, with Hiroshi in the Satomobile factories and her mom was constantly throwing large house parties for the 'well to do' in Republic City. Unlike her dad, her mom always found time to talk to Asami and ask about her day. Naga looked up at Asami with sadden eyes, sensing the pain and heart ache in her slender fingers. Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around Naga. _So this is what its like to have a best friend,_ she thought. While Asami went to one of the greatest private schools in the city, she never truly fit in with any of the kids. For this, she envied Korra, even if the Avatar's best friend was a polar bear dog.

"I hope Korra is okay. I am getting worried." Mako said, finally sitting down on the ship deck after pacing for what seemed like hours. Asami scoffed.

"Your always worried, especially about Korra. Have you ever thought she is capable of protecting herself? She doesn't need you standing over her shoulder all the time. She is the Avatar, not a child." _Okay so that was a lot harsher then it needed to be._ Both brothers starred at Asami. Mako's face grew angry.

"Well, sorry for caring." Mako quickly got up and walked towards the rail to aid in the search for Korra and whoever that other guy is. Asami glared at his back before returning her gaze to the patterns she had created. Bolin's shifted his eyes from Mako to Asami. He was frustrated with both of them. How could anyone keep up with that relationship? Are they together? Are they not together? Knowing Mako, Bolin thought it best to not saying anything on the matter. His brother always found a way to make things work, especially when they lived on the streets. The heiress had now closed her eyes, her fingers still intertwined with Naga's fur.

"You okay?" She snapped her head up locking eyes with Bolin. His expression read concern.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"Well…I am here if you ever want to talk. I know things are crazy right now, from moving to different places, to being attacked all the time. It most defiantly wares a person out." He smiled at her, trying to coax her out of her pensive shell.

"That's really sweet of you Bolin, but I think I just need to rest for now." She shifted the weight on her hips, leaning her body into the beast and closing her eyes. Bolin nodded and went to the rail.

"I see them! Soldiers, get to your stations! As soon as the General arrives on board we are sailing out of this port!"

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The trees became less dense as the dirt road forked, the travelers choosing the one that headed straight for the boat yard. Korra's body began to slump forward, sleep seeping under her eyelids. She snapped her body back into attention for their journey was not over and equalists could be anywhere.

"If you are tired young Avatar, it is okay to doze off." The General whispered into her ear, not that he meant to but sitting behind her and trying not to draw too much attention to themselves were crucial.

"I am fine, but thanks." _I am not going to be so vulnerable in front of this guy. I don't even know him! _Korra thought, focusing her eyes on her surroundings to entertain her mind. Buildings emerged on the side of the road as they began to enter the small town. Children played in the streets, moving to let satomobiles and travellers pass through. Vendors were shutting down their establishments, barely glancing towards the shirshu riders as they passed on the worn streets. Korra opened her eyes wider to as the ship came into view. _IT'S HUGE!_ Her eyes traveled over every detail of the ship at port. It surpassed the ones that sailed the Southern Water Tribe to deliver trade goods. Something caught her eyes then, a frantic waving arm that could only belong to Bolin.


	5. The Weight of Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters.**

Crewmembers went to work on the deck, pulling ropes, shouting orders, and hoisting up the anchor; this departure would be swift and fast. Asami stood up and ran to ramp where Mako and Bolin stood. Daisuki reached the top deck before lying on his belly, tired from the long run. The General slid out of the saddle and helped the Avatar down. Within seconds her friends swarmed her, taking turns hugging and asking if they had any Equalist run-ins. Major Tyro and Major Ada walked up to the General and stood at attention.

"Great work Majors. The mission was a success. Did either of you have any troubles on the trip?"

"No, Sir." Replied Major Tyro.

"Yes, Sir. An Equalist truck with chi blockers tried to intercept Mr. Mako and I, but we held them off, Sir."

"Were there any signs that you were followed, Major Ada?"

"No, Sir."

"Good." The General turned to face a large group of crewmembers that had joined the outskirts of the Avatar's reunion. "We set sail in a matter of seconds. I want this fleet on its next course in less than an hour. Lieutenant Nakla," A woman in a red military coat stepped forward at attention. "Please escort our guests to their sleeping quarters and if they are hungry, do send the Private Kuo to get them something to eat. I will be meeting with Captain Hamza to prepare our course. Dismissed."

The General turned on his heels and headed to the control room. He walked down the metal hallway till he reached a door on his left, opening it to see Captain Hamza looking at a map of the world. Smaller maps of large boating towns were hung around the large map on the wall. On the right wall was a list of crewmember shifts, such as cooks, healers, guards, and deck hands; a page for each ship in the fleet.

"I suspect it was a successful trip, General Iroh?" Said the Captain without turning his head and scratching his slightly greying beard.

"Yes. Indeed it was, Captain. I received a telegram from Commander Bumi prior to our mission. He asks that we take the fleet to the Southern Water Tribe port. My guess is Councilman Tenzin is there with his family. Our biggest concern is that Amon might try and follow us, so I want extra guards on the lookout posts twenty-four seven." The General slid off his gloves; the feeling of exhaustion flooded his vision. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "He asks that we stay docked there for a week. It will be a prime time frame to give the crew a day or two off. Which passage do you suggest, Captain?"

"I have been looking at the maps and swinging past Kyoshi Island would be the time to pick up the shipment."

Iroh's head snapped up. "What shipment? Captain, this fleet is not used for delivery purposes." He used his thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Supply shipment, Sir. The crew has been complaining about the food served and the cooks blame it on where we last bought our food stock. One of my men in the control room was telling that Kyoshi has wonderful buffalo fish." Hamza turned to look at the General for the first time since he walked into the room. "Forgive me if this is too bold, Sir, but you look terrible. I will finalize the route to Kyoshi and brief you in the morning for any final alterations. You should get some sleep, you are too young to be looking as rugged and worn as I do."

The Captain placed a hand on the General's shoulder as a fatherly gesture for him to take his advice. While the General was in control of the fleet, the older ranked officers always looked out for him, mainly because they knew his father and had seen him grow up into the strong leader that he was today. The General smiled at the Captain.

"Haha that, my friend, is almost impossible." Both men laughed and patted each other's backs. "I will take your advice, old friend. Do have someone wake me if anything drastic occurs."

"Yes, Sir. Good night." The General left the room as the Captain went back to his maps. Sticking his gloves in one of the pockets, he began to unbutton his coat. At the end of the corridor he came to his room, shutting the metal door behind him. He immediately began to take off his uniform until he was in only his boxers and wife beater. Every muscle in his body ached, his mind pounded, and his wrists burned from where the chi blocker's ropes wrapped around them. He ran his fingertips over the red lines; he would have to see Asa tomorrow for rash treatments. Making his way to his private bathroom, the General ran the sink. Cold water came out and cupping his hands, he splashed his face, letting the water escape down his hair and arms. Iroh turned the water off and braced his hands on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He had to agree with Captain Hamza, he looked worn and way past his age, stress and responsibility weighing him down. At the age of twenty-five, he was the youngest General in history and while he had the bloodlines of powerful men, he had worked hard to get to where he was today.

The young General walked back into the bedroom, slipping under the red, silk sheets. They felt cool against his skin, cooling down tension his body collected during the mission. He let all the worries slip out of his mind as his eyelids slid shut.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Lieutenant Nakla led the tired teenagers down the twisted metal hallways to where the guest quarters were. Asami and Korra were given separate rooms that share a bathroom while the bending brothers shared a bedroom and bathroom. Everyone was ready for a good nights rest, except Bolin who, at the mention of food, demanded a meal, several to be precise. Mako finally made the decision to send away poor Private Kuo whose orders were to deliver food when asked. Saying 'good night' to the girls, the brothers sank into their beds.

During the ride on the Shirshu, Korra had been thinking of Asami. The girl had been so quiet lately and almost hostile to Mako. The firebender had mentioned that Asami heard about the kiss but wasn't mad at Korra. The Avatar had a hard time believing Asami was 'okay' with the situation.

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Come in. Oh hey Korra! What's up?" Asami smiled at her. That is what would make this so hard. How could you have hurt someone so badly who was always nice to you and _not_ have him or her mad at you? Korra let out a big sigh.

"I actually want to talk to you, um, about…some things. If you aren't tired that is." She fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Um, yeah sure. What do you want to talk about?" The idea of girl talk kind of got Asami excited and a tad bubbly.

"Well, it's about Mako….and I." The excitement and giddiness faded fast.


	6. What Needed To Be Said

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Sorry for a short chapter! I just felt like this really needed to be on its own.**

"What about you and Mako?" Asami crossed her arms over her chest.

"I..I… just wanted to..to um, say…" _Tui! Why was this so hard to say? You are the Avatar for Tui sakes!_

"Well?"

_Better now than never._

"I wanted to apologize to you. For everything that has been happening between you and Mako." Korra kept her eyes down; never had she admitted to a mistake let alone apologizes for one. "I want you to know that I kissed him, he didn't start the kiss. It happened before I got to know you and my original intent was to steal Mako from you. For that, I am so sorry. You turned out to be an amazing friend and if I would have known that I would never of gone for it. I just hope that…that you won't be mad at me. You are the first female friend I have ever had, well besides Naga, but anyway, I hope you can forgive me."

The room went silent. Asami loosened her arms and looked at the floor, taking in every word Korra had said.

"Thank you, Korra. Your apology means a lot to me." She walked to Korra and took her in her arms. "I was never completely mad at you, mostly Mako for not being honest. It takes a lot of guts to be that honest and for that I forgive you. Things between Mako and I have become rocky. I find I am mad at him for every little thing. I don't like all this hate, I feel like I am becoming too much like my father. Mako and I will eventually talk about everything, but for now I need my space from the topic and I think he does too." The hug became tighter, the two girls standing there in the embrace. Asami laughed. "In fact not even Mako has apologized to me about it."

"You guys should really talk about what happened. Keeping it covered up won't help any of us. And thank you for accepting my apology." They stepped back from one another.

"You know what, we should have a girls day, just you and me, Korra. I think it will do us some good." Asami replied laughing. The girls said good night to one another before Korra left to go to her room. Sliding under the covers, she felt pressure rise off her shoulders, a smile spreading over her face. Everything was now out on the table. No more lies, no more pain. It needed to end.


	7. The Morning is Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters as much as I would love to. **

"Korra?" Asami peeked her head into the Avatar's bedroom from their shared bathroom. The room had a stream of light that flooded in from the window, allowing her to make note of the clothes scattered on the floor and the large bundle in the middle of the queen size bed.

"…_.Guhhhhhhh. Too early."_ Replied the pile. Asami stepped into the room, laughing and sitting on the bed.

"Come on sleepy head! An officer came down a few minutes ago, he said General Iroh has asked all of us to join him for breakfast." The pile stayed silent and unmoving. Taking her finger, Asami poked the bundle until it began to squirm around, inching away from her touch like caterpillar. She laughed again. "Come on Korra, the guys are already up!"

Bolin and Mako came walking into the room from the hallway entrance.

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked, noting the discarded clothes on the floor. Asami pointed to the bundle on the bed. Bolin cleared his throat and marched to the side of the bed.

"Korra, now I am one of the few in this room that understands sleep is a beautiful thing and one does not like being disturb from their slumber. However, in this case, where food is on the line, I cannot just sit back and let it get cold. I will give you to the count of three, young lady!" Mako and Asami held back their laughs, as the pile replied "no". Bolin motioned Mako over to his side. The brothers made eyes contact and huge smiles spread on their faces. They took their positions, one towards the foot of the bed, the other by the headboard. Bolin mouthed "one, two, three".

With little effort, the boys lifted one side of the mattress causing the bundle to let out a scream and spill on to the cold metal floor. Asami, Bolin and Mako let out roars of laughter before realizing Korra was only in her bindings. Bolin and Mako's eyes widened, blushing a deep red, while the boys were old enough to know about male and female anatomy, they had never really experienced anything of sort, which included seeing a beautiful woman in just her knickers.

Mako's hand flew to cover Bolin's eyes, his other hand covering his own out of respect, though a part of him wanted to drop his hand to take in the waterbender's curves. Before he could recoil his hand, Asami grabbed their arms, forcing them out into the hallway.

"You guys should just wait outside, we will be out in a second." When she turned back into the room Korra was already half dressed.

"So who is this General guy anyway? I have heard Tenzin talk about him as well as other members of the World Court." Her shirt slipped over her head, and she tucked it into her pants before tying on her pelt. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about that guy last night. You know the one on the shirshu? He is an amazing bender but he may possibly be a madman." Korra went into detail about what happened as she brushed her hair, explaining the fierce warrior's fighting style to his 'take no prisoners' stature. Asami sat there thinking, if Korra felt uneasy then was this guy someone to worry about? After all, Korra was right about her father.

"Hmmm….Do you think he is someone we can trust?"

Putting in her hair clasps she turned to Asami. "I am not sure yet, but we should defiantly keep an eye on him. Now let's go eat, I am starving!" The two girls met up with Mako and Bolin who were talking with Lieutenant Nakla.

"Good morning, Avatar Korra." She bowed low to show respect. "I am here to escort you and your friends to dine with General Iroh. Please right this way, he is waiting for you."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Lieutenant Nakla led them past the main galley and dining hall through a twisted corridor that lead to higher ranked officers' cabins. Brass nameplates were mounted on each door they passed: "Captain Hamza, Colonel Lu Tong, Major Tyro, Major Ada, General Iroh II," until Lieutenant Nakla stopped in front of the last door "General Iroh II's Dining Quarters". _So this guy must be pretty special._ Korra thought as she stepped in to the room. Everyone stopped to take in the lavish room.

The far wall held a series of windows that over looked the ship's port side and the vast horizon of the ocean. Heavy, red drapes with intricate gold and navy design hung from what looked like gold rods at each end of every window. The walls were red with brass sconces and a gold painted chair rail that wrapped around three walls of the room. In the center, under two small crystal chandeliers, was a huge mahogany table that would have seated twelve comfortably. On top of the beautifully crafted table, was fine bone china with delicate cherry blossoms that bordered the gold rim. The trio halted behind Korra, everyone's eyes were everywhere at once taking in the splendor of the private dining hall.

"There is no way this is a military ship." Bolin said allowed, still taking in the room. A low chuckle sliced the air, making them jump, and was soon followed by a raspy voice.

"If it makes it more believable, we don't eat like this usually. I only bring out my great-grandmother's china when I have special guests." They turned to see the man in the red military coat step through the secret door, closing the moving wall behind him. He bowed low. "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you formally. I am General Iroh of the United Forces."

Korra froze in place. _This guy, who bends like a madman, is THE GENERAL. Impossible! He is way too young._ He laughed reading the expression on her face.

"I do hope you can forgive my behavior last night. I will admit I can get a temper when on priority missions such as saving the Avatar. Please everyone take a seat, we have plenty of things to discuss." The General gestured to the table, the group sat down just as the cooks brought in the plates of food. Bolin dove into the plate of fruits and breads immediately.

"This doesn't make sense. You are far too young to be a General, let alone that powerful of a bender. It takes years of practice. I started when I was six and I am not even close to being a Master." A small bit of Korra was jealous of his abilities; something must be up with this guy.

"I was raised in a military atmosphere which makes it that much easier to climb the ranks. As for bending, I was trained by some of the best masters." His lifted his teacup, taking in the aroma of the jasmine pearl. It was always his favorite, calming him even when he was at his worst.

"Well, _General,_ being the Avatar, I think I would have the upper hand at who was training me." Mako gave Korra a funny look. _Was she really going to argue with this guy about who had a better trainer?_

"My training began as soon as my family discovered I was a bender. My great-great-uncle, whom I was named after, taught me everything I know. At the age of twelve, he took me to the Sun temple where I trained with the Masters, Ran and Shaw. Great Uncle Iroh was a General as well; before he died we would talk about military tactics and past battles. He really inspired me to work hard to get to this position today." Sadness casted over his eyes, as if he was recalling a memory; it had been almost seventeen years since Iroh had died.

"You don't mean General Iroh, as in The Dragon of the West do you? As in Crown Prince to the Fire Nation General Iroh?" Mako asked in deep thought. The General smiled and nodded. "But then that would make you…."

"Firelord Zuko's grandson!" Korra nearly shouted, her eyes wide. Master Katara had told her countless number of stories of the banished Prince and of his noble acts. She had heard his daughter recently took over as Firelord, but never once heard of any grandchildren. "That would make you Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

"That is correct, but I don't go by my bloodline title. I dropped it once I entered the military; soldiers tend to disrespect royalty in higher ranks because many believe we are given the position rather then earning it."

Bolin looked up from his plate, his mouth stuffed with waffles and syrup. "Duhsh tha mehn yu cud be firrr lard stul?" Mako glared hard at Bolin for his manners.

"If something happens to my Mother then yes, I would be called to the thrown as Firelord. But that is only something to worry about it anything does happen. What we need to focus on now is what Amon might be planning next. He won Republic City; our newest concern is whether or not he will carry on into the Earth Kingdom territories. I need to know everything you guys have learned about Amon; his headquarters, weapons, and any vital information."


	8. Challenge Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Spoiling you guys with a long chapter! **

Breakfast with the General lasted for hours, spilling into more of a brunch. The five of them talked about what Amon might be planning next, his strategies and weapons, anything that would give them the upper hand. All agreed on one thing, they would return to Republic City to take it back after stopping in the South Pole for more recruits and supplies. Other duties called General Iroh away from the group and the four teenagers decided to carry on with their day, walking around the deck and soaking up the suns rays.

The wind was mild and the sky was clear except for a few lone clouds that seemed to be unmoving. Asami and Bolin sat on metal deck leaning against the steel wall that closed off the galley from the outside. Korra lay out in front of them, arms crossed behind her head and legs stretched out. Mako chose to stand, leaning on the galley wall, his eyes searching the horizon. After weeks of being worried about being attacked, it felt odd to not have to look behind his back every few minutes to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Yet, the feeling was not relief. No. Relief would not come to him until this war was over, until he knew his brother and Korra were safe. Not that he did not care for Asami, but being a non-bender she had better chances of survival then the rest of them did.

He glanced over at the raven-haired girl. While he was too proud to admit it, he missed her. Did he love her still? That he couldn't say. One thing Mako was sure of was the fact that Asami deserved better. The two hadn't talked in days and the tension in the air between them was thicker than butter. Mako wanted to talk to her but how does one even begin to explain what had happened between them. Asami made eye contact with Mako before narrowing her eyes and turning her head to the vast horizon. _Yup, this might take away._ Mako's back slid down the wall, landing next to Bolin. Pabu came scuttling around the corner, running straight to Bolin and curling up in his lap.

"Hey Buddy! Where have you been off to?" Bolin said as he scratched the ferret behind the ears. Pabu squeaked and looked up at Bolin before rolling over on his back, begging for a belly rub. Asami giggled and reached over to give Pabu some love. "You just loved being spoiled rotten, don't you Buddy?" Mako rolled his eyes at the remark. His brother had always been spoiling Pabu ever since they found him wondering the streets. He remembered Bolin brought him back to their shelter on the streets and begged Mako to keep it.

"I am going to go check on Naga." Korra got to her feet and stretching her arms above her head. Mako went to get up.

"I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay city boy. I think I can visit my own polar bear dog on a Military ship without being attacked by Equalists." She smirked. Bolin and Asami laughed, Bolin grabbed Mako's shoulder, pulling him back down.

"Come on, Bro. This is where the party is at, the Lazy Party that is. Stay with us and soak up the sun. Come on! When was the last time we just got to relax?" Korra turned and walked away smiling.

She walked through at least six different metal doors, all of which led her to a dead end or the cabin hall where all the officers slept. How hard was it supposed to be to find an a thousand pound polar bear dog? Korra continued down a corridor that veered left, shocked when she ran into a military coat. She stumbled back a bit before a strong hand pulled her back, stabling her balance once again.

"Oh, sorry…General Iroh….I..I didn't see you there." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly before noting the raw steak in his other hand. "So, um, what's with the steak?"

"Please Avatar Korra, you can just call me Iroh." He looked down at the steak in his hand. "And the steak is a snack." Korra raised a confused eyebrow giving a slightly worried look. Iroh looked at her expression trying to figure it out, when it hit him.

"OH! No, No, No! Not for me! It's a snack for Daisuki!" He laughed. Korra let off a soft laughed. _Man, he has a nice laugh. Oh, and that smile._ She blushed at her thoughts, which didn't go unnoticed by the General. "So, you know my business. What brings you down to this part of the ship?"

"I was, or I guess have been, trying to find my polar bear dog. I was told she was down in the animal hold but as you can guess I have no idea where that is." Was she embarrassed? Yes. Iroh smiled and placed his 'non-steak' hand on her shoulder, turning her and urging her to walk next to him.

"Well you in luck, Avatar Korra. I was just on my way over there. Once you know where to go, the ship doesn't seem so big. If I don't pay attention to where I am going, I can get lost pretty fast. And anyways, you were getting pretty close to your goal." They stopped at a large door to the right. He turned the large handle, slowly pulling the heavy door open. Korra stepped in and was amazed to see the animals inside. The room itself looked like a giant warehouse, with skylights that allowed the natural light to leak in. To her left was a tall tower that housed several messenger hawks. Next to that were huge pens at least three that housed eel hounds, each one curled up and napping, hardly caring that about the visitors. Squawks from the ostrich horses rang out, drawing Korra's attention to the far corner next to the eel hounds. The ostrich horses stomped their feet, obviously getting hungry.

"Feeding time is coming up soon, just ignore them for now. They tend to get a bit crotchety around this time." Iroh stated, walking past them and to the other far corner. They stopped at two huge pens, one holding Naga, who ran to the fence to say hello to Korra, the other held the General's Shirshu.

"Hey girl!" Korra wrapped her arms around Naga's neck, nuzzling into the beast's fur.

"We have a twenty-four hour staff for this facility. Naga has been getting plenty of food and water, we know she means a lot to you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you. And yeah, she does." She let go of Naga's neck and ran her fingers through the fur. "I remember when her liter was born, I wanted a polar bear dog so bad, but my parent's couldn't afford it. It made me so upset, so when I found out I was the Avatar and I was sent to live with Master Katara, the White Lotus took me to kennel. Naga was the first puppy I picked up and I knew right away she was the one for me. How did you come across a Shirshu? Don't they come from the Earth Kingdom?" Daisuki sauntered over to the fence, sniffing the air. Iroh tossed the steak up into the air, the beast catching it in his mouth.

"Yes they do. After my Grandfather, Firelord Zuko returned to take the thrown, he had a few imported to the Fire Nation. Growing up, he would tell me stories of a bounty hunter name Jun. Apparently a wild woman, but her Shirshu was what impressed him. The loyalty and gift they have comes in handy. I was taught to ride a Shirshu before an Ostrich horse." He smiled again, petting Daisuki on the head.

"What was it like to train with the Masters?"

"Scary, amazing, even empowering. I felt like I knew the meaning of bending. It was invigorating. This will sound a bit cocky but I have always felt almost unstoppable and confident since training with them." His expression looked as if he was remembering something. He turned to her with a cunning smirk. "Why? Are you jealous?" Korra looked at him, putting a hand on her hip.

"No. Why would I be jealous of that?" She was definitely jealous. "Besides, just because you were trained by the Masters doesn't make you more powerful than the Avatar." She crossed her arms over her chest a smirk laced her lips. Iroh let out a roaring laugh and leaned on the fence.

"Is that a challenge, Avatar Korra?"

"Yes. It most definitely is."

"Well then. Meet me on the deck in twenty minutes and we will have a little showdown."

"Your on!"

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

On deck, Korra began to do some stretches, she was never one to back down from a fight, and this was one she intended on winning. A small crowd began to form on the small deck above the galley, Officers of every rank taking their places on the rail to see their leader fight the Avatar. Her friends came walking over, Pabu blending in with Mako's scarf. Bolin stood close to Korra rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay Korra. Remember what I taught you. You are untouchable. YOU ARE THE AVATAR! YOU CAN DO THIS! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FIRE FERRETS! YOU GO GIRL!" Korra, Mako, and Asami all raised an eyebrow at him and his exuberant amount of enthusiasm.

The roar of clapping broke the silence; cheers erupted as the General walked towards the group, Major Tyro walking beside him. He had his military coat unbuttoned, the usually tight collar loosened. He slipped both off and handed them to Major Tyro, who then walked off to the sidelines by Major Ada. Iroh now only had his wife beater, breeches, and boots on, which Korra hand to admit was a very nice sight.

"You ready, Avatar Korra?" The cocky smirk had returned and Korra was determined to wipe it off his beautiful face.

"To kick your ass? Yes. More then ready." She punched a fist into her open palm, a cunning grin on her face. She was more then ready.

"Good." He smirked, turning to walk to his position on the other side, similar to an Agni Kai. He then turned to face her. Bolin, Mako, and Asami went to the sidelines with all the other viewers. Major Tyro stepped forward.

"The rules are as followed: Pin your opponent down without causing physical harm to your competition. No headshots! And no unnecessary roughness! Ready! Set! GO!" The roar of cheering filled the air. Korra ran towards Iroh, throwing fire punches at him left and right. He dodged everyone, jumping, rolling, and redirecting each one that came his way. Her advances pushed him back to the rail, she was almost certain she had. Korra sent a fire punch at him. He jumped up and onto the outside rail. She shot a second punch and he dropped, his hands gripping the rail, holding his body parallel to the sea's surface. The audience ooo'd and awed at the unfolding battle.

Iroh smirked up at her before curling his legs up and between his forearms, blasting a huge fire ball at her before jumping back onto the deck and rolling to the side. Korra used a flamed fist to break the attack, punching another fireball at the man. Iroh dodged it; falling forward on to his shoulders and used to momentum to swing his legs over his body is a break dancing motion, releasing rings of fire out around him. Korra leapt over them, landing right in front of the General who was on his back.

"Give up now, General Iroh?" She smirked down at him.

"Hmmmmm…..Let me think. NO." Iroh swung his leg around, knocking Korra to the floor and leapt on top of her pinning her arms and legs down. "And please, do call me Iroh."

"END MATCH! GENERAL IROH WINS IT!" Major Tyro announced. The crowd broke into a mixture of applause and cheering. Iroh looked down at Korra, her expression held mixed feeling, which he couldn't really read at the moment. All he knew was that being there with her at that moment felt right. Like they were meant to be side by side or in this case, top and bottom. He pushed himself up, lending Korra a hand onto her feet. Iroh held her hand, shaking it.

"Good match, Avatar Korra. I do hope we can do this again. I haven't fought like that in years. And who knows, maybe you will win next time." He laughed when she glared at him.

"As long as I have the pleasure in defeating you, then yes, this will be happening again."

Everyone began heading to the dining hall for dinner. The excitement ceased to die for a couple hours after.


	9. Daily Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. **

**I couldn't figure out how to reply to comments (if you know do let me know how haha) so I am going to answer a question here:**

_To Hywar: I am glad you are enjoying it! I am excited to reveal my plans for the future to all my readers. As for Naga, you can own animals and they don't have to be tamed. I have been riding/training horses for most of my life and TONS of people have horses that are not tamed (which includes ground work). Polar bear dogs are no different, except that their pens and cages need to be way stronger than a horse pen. The litter of puppies could be used as food (similar to that of cow and turkey farms we have today, which is sad I know but possible). Some people keep untrained donkeys to ward off bears because when they get agitated they make so much noise it scares the bears (this sounds crazy but is actually true). Hope that makes sense! Happy reading!_

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The days that followed the first challenge contained a similar pattern, the group would have breakfast, though not always with Iroh, spend time hanging out where ever, Korra would meet Iroh to visit Naga, and some type of battle between the two would come about on the dock. The event become so big that if the weather would allow it, other ships in the fleet would come right along side to watch. Iroh always won and it bothered Korra to no end. It was like he knew what she was going to do before she made the move. Every morning, Korra would wake up and stretch, getting in the mindset that that day was going to be the day she beat him.

Not everything between Korra and the General was about winning though, many times when they went down to the animal hold they talked about what it was like to grow up in their homes, the things they learned from various people, and even favorite foods. Iroh told Korra about the places he had been, places only Katara ever told her about. He even brought a picture to one of their talks, which was of him as a child on Daisuki and his Grandfather Zuko standing next to him. They both enjoyed these moments; no one ever bothered them because no one knew about them. The audience of the battles only ever thought they were in their private quarters to prepare for a match. Her friends never really questioned her absence. Mako believed she was still upset about Amon almost taking away her bending and assumed that when she never answered her bedroom door, it was because she wanted to be alone. He worried for her, day and night. After dinner was really Mako's only chance to talk to her one on one, though they were nothing like the talks she had with the General.

General Iroh was constantly working with Captain Hamza when he wasn't talking or fighting with Korra. The fleet was set to be at Kyoshi Island in three days time, where they would meet up with Commander Bumi's fleet. Iroh was certainly not overly excited to see Bumi. They were friends and got along well but Bumi was a madman, never acting his age in fact, he acted more like what people Iroh's age do, excluding Iroh of course. He wouldn't be surprised if Bumi jumped into his fights with Korra. He kind of liked that the fights were always just Korra and him. She was a challenge for him, sure he won every time, but some calls were so close he was lucky he was quick to move. Her spirit was fierce; though she was born a waterbender she fought like a firebender. Quick, powerful movements that could intimidate any opponent, causing a hesitation in their next step.

That was when she was fighting. In the animal hold she changed; her words and eyes softer, her footsteps graceful and relaxed, and her face smooth and free of harsh lines. When she was down there, innocence came about her. No burden of Amon's destruction, no tension between her and Mako, just Korra and the General.

"General! The ship is being attacked by a platypus bear!"

"What!" Iroh jumped from his chair, flipping it over and slightly jostling the table.

"Not really, but, Sir, your mind obviously isn't on this meeting." Replied Captain Hamza. Iroh looked down the table where Major Tyro and Major Ada sat. "We need to get these plans settled so we can send word to the rest of the ships before we get to Kyoshi."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Iroh ran his hands through his hair, smoothing it back. "Um, sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Which ships to assign on watches and which to keep at the docks, Sir." Said Major Ada, she was concerned for the General; he was always the sharpest one at meetings. Never had he ever dosed off like that. It made her wonder if he too young for such a stressful position. He looked around slightly confused, how did he usually handle this?

"Perhaps we should stick to our assignments that we had arranged for the Northern Water Tribe visit. I doubt Kyoshi will give use any trouble, plus we will have Bumi's fleet to help in the guard rotation. It might be best if we just wait on this and talk to Commander Bumi, Sir." Major Tyro added. Both Major Ada and Captain Hamza nodded in agreement. Iroh sighed.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. Do we need to make anymore final arrangements for this docking?"

"No, Sir." Said Major Tyro.

"Very well, you are all dismissed for now. We will reconvene here the day before we set sail for the Southern Water Tribe. Thank you." He collected his papers and headed to his office, pinching the bridge of his nose. Iroh's head had been killing him lately and sleep had not come easily in the past few days. Major Ada watched him walk down the long cold hallway. Major Tyro joined her.

"I am worried about him. He's just a boy at heart, too young to carry this burden. He needs to let loose and be a teenager. You know do what other teenagers do. He practically skipped that whole part of his life." Her eyes were filled with concern. Major Tyro hated seeing her like this, sad and worried. He paused for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face.

"I got an idea Major, but we are going to need a messenger hawk for this."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Okay, Korra. I know I say this every time but you can do this!" Bolin was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Mako patted her on the back and gave her a quick smile before going over to where Asami sat on the sidelines, Bolin quick behind him. Korra took several slow, deep breathes to relax and clear her mind. She turned around to face her opponent who, as always, had a cocky smirk proud hung on his face. Her eyes shot daggers at him.

Iroh felt off today, uncontrolled unlike his usual disciplined self and it wasn't the scorching heat that hit his back. His head in buzz of excitement that was very much foreign to him. Major Tyro lifted his hand to give the starting signal and with that he dropped it. Iroh, who usually held back from the first punch, ran straight for Korra dodging every punch she threw at him. He lunged right for her. Korra rolled to the side, hopping up onto her feet before running straight towards him with fiery fists. The fight turned into direct hand-to-hand combat. He threw a punch, which she blocked with her forearm before taking the other one to his side. Before she could make contact he grabbed her wrist, flipping her over onto her back. Sweat dripped from both of their bodies.

"Giving up so soon, Avatar Korra?" Korra laid there panting, eyes close. They suddenly snapped open.

"Not even close, Iroh." She jumped up, blasting fire at his feet and making him jump in sloppy fashion, causing him to slip and fall when he landed on the metal floor. Korra jumped on top of him, straddling his waist, her hands clutching his wrists. "Oh, and just call me Korra."

"GAME! AVATAR KORRA WINS THE MATCH!" Cheers roared across the sea as the various ships within the fleets heard the outcome of todays match. Bolin, Mako and Asami were the loudest running to Korra and picking her up with big hugs. Korra laughed and smiled, victory was oh so sweet. Iroh, whose hair was a mess, the sweat made it stick to his forehead while the rest was out of place. His sweaty wife beater clung to his chest, revealing the definition his uniform usually hid. Korra blushed slightly.

"Good game, Korra. I have a feeling things are about to get more interesting in these matches now that you have tasted victory." He smiled before turning to go to his quarters. Korra turned to her friends hugging them and talking about how great it felt to beat the General.

"So Korra," Bolin said in his best announcer voice "now that you have beaten General Iroh, what do you plan to do?" He moved a fist closer to her face, as if he was holding a microphone.

"Take a long shower." The four laughed together. "Then we should celebrate! Do something fun tonight. What do you guys say?"

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Her lips were wet and soft against his. His fingers ran through her hair, grasping it and pulling it to closer to his so he could deepen the kiss. The other hand ran up and down her side, sliding down to her thigh so he could place it around his waist. The misbehaving hand lingered on her bottom before soft fingers met with the soft skin on her right breast, which rewarded him with a moan.

"Ohhhhh, Korra." He moaned with her, moving his head down to her neck, worshipping ever inch on it. The hand on the breast began to snake down her belly meeting the top hem of her pants, slowly finding their way down…

_**Beeep, Beeeeep**_

Iroh sat up quickly in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. His hand fumbled to turn off the alarm and once silenced he sat there in silence taking in his dream. He groaned, knowing he would have to take care of some 'business' before leaving to go to breakfast.


	10. Telegram

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ATLA or LOK characters. This chapter was inspired by the song "Telegram" from the Downton Abbey Soundtrack. Yes, I do enjoy watching Downton Abbey. Is my British showing? **

General Iroh stood under the cold water, creating goose bumps that lined his skin from head to toe. He ran his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. The dream had thrown him off, not the fact that it was sexual, but the fact that it was about being sexual with the Avatar. She was his priority but not in that way. The General was ordered to rescue, escort, and protect the Avatar, not woo and seduce. Though, he had to admit, it had been a long time sense he had done anything sexual with a woman. Iroh was not the type of guy to sleep around, mainly because he had a whole fleet to look after and needed to be on his feet at all times.

Today, he was going to be hearing back from a source about what was going on in Republic City, from there a meeting with the Avatar and her friends, along with several of his finest, would be conducted to discuss the news received, if any. Iroh dreaded seeing Korra, not that he didn't enjoy her company but after that dream, processing thoughts in the same room as her could be tricky and after the last meeting, Iroh wanted to prove to the older officers that he was not slipping. He had worked too hard for this position to let it all fall apart on one mission.

Turning the shower off, Iroh pulled back the curtain and grabbed his towel. He dried off his legs and put boxers and his breeches on, standing in front of the mirror with the towel slung over his shoulders. His damp hair clumped together, the weight of the water weighing it down so it covered his forehead. For a moment he looked like his grandfather, minus the scar. The same broad, muscular shoulders and raven black hair, just as Zuko had once been in his earlier years. He wondered where Zuko was now, if he would join in the fight to save Republic City or even give Iroh advice on the amount of stress he was dealing with.

Checking the clock, Iroh quickly finished getting ready and made a beeline for the galley to pick up some breakfast, settling down at a table all alone. The General tended to eat by himself due to the fact that his meal times didn't usually last very long.

"Hey, Iroh. Any news from Republic City?" Korra slid into the spot across from him. She picked up her spoon and began eating the oatmeal that was piled high with cinnamon and brown sugar.

"No. Nothing yet." He kept his eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact. His hand grabbed the apple on his tray and he bit into it, sweet and wet. _Just like her lips…..DAMN IT! _He slammed the apple back onto the tray looking up. Korra had just put a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth, eyebrow raised and her eyes starring straight at him.

"Um, you okay General?"

"Yeah just fine."

Mako, Bolin, and Asami came over with their trays and sat down next to the two. Asami sat next to Korra, Bolin, with Pabu on his shoulder, on her other side, while Mako sat to the General's left. Bolin had the largest amount of food on his tray, followed by Mako. Asami kept it simple with just a variety of fruits. With more people around, Iroh began to relax a little bit more and focused on what ever Bolin was rabbling on about at that moment so that his mind wouldn't turn to a certain waterbender. A server brought over a pot of tea, along with several teacups for the group. Jasmine Pearl filled the air and Iroh relished in it. The smell would always be a comfort to him and right now he just needed to relax. He lifted the jasmine filled teacup to his lips and took in the calming tea.

"Sir, this letter just arrived by messenger hawk." The attendant saluted, handing over the envelope.

"Thank you, Private."

The General opened the letter one handed, still sipping the jasmine. He froze, his eyes widened and he forcefully set down the teacup. Iroh stood up, message in hand and darted out of the room. The rest of the table looked around at each other in shock. Korra stood up to follow the General.

"You guys wait here, I'll be back." A hand caught her arm; Mako drew her back to the group.

"No. You aren't going alone, if this is about Republic City we should all go. We're a team." Korra narrowed her eyes, her upper lip stuck out slightly as she pouted.

"Fine, but let's go!" Soon they were all up and on the move. An alarm sounded and everyone in the galley bolted from their tables, grabbing their military coats and off to their posts for orders.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The control room was in complete chaos, phones ringing and officers running around giving orders. Major Ada was standing by Captain Hamza looking at a blueprint of the ship as well as the world map. The General came bursting through the door, the message crumpled and slightly singed in his hands.

"I want every soldier at their posts. Private Ling, radio every ship in this fleet and tell them to ready their soldiers. Lieutenant Nakla, I want the precise location of the threat. IMMEDIATELY. Captain Hamza. Major Ada. What news can you give me?" He joined them over the mapping table. Major Tyro came through the door, still attempting to button his coat and looking like he just woke up. Major Ada tossed him an apple without even looking at him. He smiled and caught it.

"You always know how to take care of me, Major Ada."

"From the report, it's an aerial attack." Replied Captain Hamza.


	11. Authority

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! This one is short but more chapters will be coming your way ASAP.**

Iroh's eyes narrowed at the Captain. "What do you mean an aerial attack? That's impossible. Even if they used the airships there is no way they could have caught up to us."

"Apparently Hiroshi Sato has been working on some new weapons, Sir. These _things _were spotted off the coast of the Earth Kingdom about six this morning but disappeared. They had the Equalist symbol on them." Major Ada replied.

"These new ships probably needed to be refilled at a landing along the coast and from the sound of it, they have been following at a safe distance." Iroh said, his fingers wrapped around his chin and his eyes pensively starring at the map. His eyes narrowed suddenly then slowly widen. "Of course! Amon, you bastard! He was waiting for the fleet to further its location from the nearest Military port. He knows that our defenses will be easier to get past if back up isn't an option." Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose. _I guess this is what I get for wanting a distraction. _Just then Korra and her friends came walking into the control room.

"What's going on? Why are the alarms going off?" Korra said striding towards the table. Iroh stepped in front of her.

"Korra, you have no right to be in this room. You are _not_ in the United Forces and we are having an emergency." He starred into her eyes, trying to assert his authority. The blue eyes were unchanging and focused on the General. She stepped closer, asserting her authority.

"I may not be part of the United Forces but I am the Avatar. I have every right to be in this room because I know I can help. Fighting Amon is my task and I intend to end this with him. You can't stop me." Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"You are NOT fighting him alone and I CAN kick you out of this room. Not even some of my officers are allowed in this room. Now, please, just leave and stay below deck till we have the situation under control. Stand down." He pivoted on his heels to return to the map, when a hand grasped his shoulder spinning him around. The Avatar right in front of his face.

"I will not stand down! This fight is mine just as much as it is yours. Look, Iroh….."

"_General_ Iroh" His eyes held the same deadly flames that made him look like he was about to kill someone. Korra tightened her fist, her eyes starring daggers at the General.

"FINE. _General_ Iroh, I can help. You even said every officer needed to be at a post. Well look! You have four people right here who are ready to fight! We are the ones who have been fighting Amon from the beginning!" The two starred each other down, the flames of hell and the artic tundra in one room. Iroh towered over Korra his muscular build, that wasn't as big as Bolin's but bigger than Mako's, invading her space.

"I can not deny that having more fighters would help take the Equalists down, but let's get one thing straight, Avatar. I control this fleet, so _I_ give the commands. Which means _you_ listen to _me_. One thing you learn in this business is your place. You may be the Avatar but you are also part of the task Councilman Tenzin gave me. My goal is to protect you at all costs and safely navigate this fleet. You may help fight, but you must stay on the main deck. NO leaving this ship." His gaze was intense, his words laced with venom. He turned his attention back to the map. "Major Ada, you will take Mr. Bolin to the earth benders. Mr. Mako will join the firebending artillery unit and I. Asami, if you could assist the healers in helping bring in the wounded. Major Tyro, go to your waterbending squad. Avatar Korra, stay on the main deck and try not to do anything reckless. Are we clear?"

"Sir. Yes, Sir." The group yelled, except Korra who had her arms crossed over her chest. Team Avatar came together for one quick hug and promises of safely returning to one another.


	12. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. **

Major Ada explained to Bolin the basics of what the Earthbending Division did on the ships. On these particular vessels, the Earthbending Division had launch points at the stern and bow as well as a section in the middle sector of both port and starboard. The Waterbending Division had a similar set up only at special openings just above the water level. Fire Artillery points closer to the center of the boat, surrounding the tower and on top of the look out tower above the control room.

Bolin noted the earth disks on the ship, which were similar to that of the ones used in Pro-Bending. Groups of soldiers in their uniforms of a metal material just like what Lin Beifong would wear. Only Major Ada wore the green military coat, which gave away who was in charge of this Division. All the soldiers stopped, their eyes wide and toward the sky. A soft humming filled the air.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The galley had turned into a temporary extension of the hospital and Asami helped the usual staff ready the various supplies that would possibly be need. Asa, the main healer, had shown her how to do basic tasks that would help any wounded soldiers who did not require professional attention. It had been explained to Asami that although the healers were unsure if the fight was going to be bad, it was better to have the space set up then scrambling to help the wounded and set up.

"How long do suspect this battle will last?" Asked the nurse who was helping Asami straighten the linens on the beds.

"I am not sure. The Equalists tend to have quick attacks unless they are after a prize. With Korra on board, that could possibly be bad for the crew even us in the hospital." The heiress looked down at the bed with worry. She knew her father had vengeance on his mind and hate coursing through his blood. The nurses looked at one another, fear all over their faces. A soft humming filled the air along with a blast.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Korra kept her eyes to the sky but the clouds got in her way of actually seeing anything above them. She tried to remember what the big airships sounded like, obviously creaking metal was crucial in distinguishing them but what was the motor like. Her brain went crazy trying to remember the sound. Giving that up, she resorted to tracing the scares on her arms that Tarrlok had given her while she was in the mountain cabin. Shivers crept down her spine. Korra remembered the time spent in the cold metal box. She never told anyone, not Tenzin, not Mako, no one, the full story of what happened down the in basement. She remembered the way Tarrlock wore the sickening grin as he forced Korra's body to dance in front of him. The way he ran his hands along her sides, using delicate fingers to move the hair that had fallen on her shoulders so that he could kiss the crook between her neck and shoulders. This sent shivers throughout her body and it wasn't just because he had been touching her like that, but the fact that she now owed Amon for saving her from whatever Tarrlok had been planning. _Two twisted men._ She thought, looking at the ground and slightly scowling.

"Do you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"I think its coming from the sky!"

Korra looked up to the sky her eyes searched the clouds franticly. The sound was familiar, like the sound of a snoring dragon. The crew also scanned the sky. The deck went silent. A soft whistle joined the humming, slowly getting louder. A bang erupted from the ship to their left, the crew turned to look. Black smoke arose from the metal; the screams of the victims filled the air with the humming. Every ship in the fleet began to panic. Crewmembers ran around, some to their posts while the cowardly ones ran in what were supposed to be circles. A booming voice came from the top artillery canon.

"RETURN TO YOUR POSTS IMMEDIATELY! EARTHBENDERS, READY THE DISKS. FIREBENDERS, LOAD THE CANONS AND READY THE NEXT ROUND. KEEP YOUR EYES TO THE SKY, BOYS! I WILL NOT ALLOW FEAR TO BE THE DEMISE OF MY FLEET! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Even from far away the General looked powerful and brave. Korra starred at the General, watching him give quieter orders to the men he stood by as they loaded the canons. She picked out Mako from the group as well moving among the other firebenders. Another whistle could be heard but this time the fleet was ready for the attack. As soon as the bomb came into sight, the earthbenders shot disks into the air. Ammo collided in the air, sprinkling dust and smoke into the winds. The humming grew louder and the small airplanes came into view. These ships were different from their cousins, smaller in size making them faster and capable of coming in for close range shots.

_**BAM! BAM!**_

The canons repeatedly went off from every ship in the fleet, making it difficult to hear anything. Korra could not sit back any longer; she ran to the rail, waterbending a huge water serpent, which she then launched at a low flying plane. The plane crumbled to pieces, sinking into the water's surface. She continued this practice, hitting planes and bombs that dare near the ship.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Mako watched the black smoke rise from the nearby ship and was startled when the General belted out the orders to the officers below on the main deck. His heartbeat quickened. He was used to the chaos of the probending ring but nothing like this. The planes came into sight; the men near him began launching the canon balls as soon as the General yelled fire. The blasts hurt his ears and he continued to flinch every time one was set off. Before the men could reload the gun, a bomb came spiraling towards them. The General let out a yell as he punched fire into the air, destroying the on coming terror but not in time to hit the one behind it, which collided with the crow's nest. Pieces of metal began to rain on top of the men.

"FIGHT ON MEN!" The General yelled, blasting another canon ball into the air.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sweat ran down Bolin's back as he continued to bend the disks at the enemy. There had to be at least twelve of these planes attacking the fleet at once. Only three had gone down in the hour and a half since the first strike. Bolin was terrified, almost as much as he was when Amon had him at the rally. He yearned for the protection of his big brother, the safety he grew up with even while living on the streets. Bolin was a tough guy, but even so, he was not afraid to be honest in the fact that he was scared for his life. Beginning to panic, he turned around to look up at where Mako was posted. The thick eyebrows on Mako's face were furrowed as he set out streaks of fire. _I want Pabu. I want my brother._ Bolin fell into a deeper panic, his heart racing and breathes becoming shallower.

"Bolin! WATCH OUT!" Bolin turned to see a damaged plane coming his way. Before he had the chance to hit it away from himself, it hit the rail. Pieces broke off. One knocked the wind out him, throwing him backwards across the deck.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Hearing someone call his brothers name, Mako looked down to see Bolin thrown back onto the metal deck, blood pooling around his head. Mako's eyes widened in absolute terror at the sight.

"_**BOLIN!"**_

A strong hand grasped his shoulder. He turned his head, with panic in his eyes, to see the General, who bore a serious face.

"Go to him, he needs his brother." Mako nodded and bolted down the metal ladder. He sprinted across the deck and dropped to his knees beside Bolin's body.

"Brother! Hold on, please hold on!" Tears streamed down Mako's face. "Don't leave me! Stay with me!" Bolin's eyelids were barely open but were still able to make out the face of his brother.

"Mako…." He whispered.

"I'm right here, Bo." He wrapped his arms around him and lifted Bolin off the floor, turning to take him to the make shift hospital. "I got you, bro. You're safe now, I got you."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The hospital was buzzing with patients and nurses, the smell of blood and ash filled the room. Asami moved about, changing water buckets used to help clean wounds and readying new towels as well as collecting the dirty ones. Healers moved from patient to patient so far no bad wounds had come about. The doors bursted open and Asami turned to see who was the next unlucky soul. Her eyes widened.

"Please! Somebody help him!" Mako held a limp Bolin in his arms and for a moment they looked like the children Mako described to Asami that lived on the streets. Tears had made a path through the dust and ashes that settled on his face. "Please! He needs help!"

A healer ran towards the man as a nurse led them to an open bed. Asami ran over as well. The healer and nurse studied the wound.

"It's pretty bad, lad. He hit his head hard. Ji bring over a bucket of clean water, he needs to be stabilized right away." Asa said, pushing back Bolin's hair to get a better look at the wound. "You brought him to me at a good time."

"Is he going to be okay?" Asa looked pensive as she starred at Bolin's weak face. "Please, I need to know. He's my brother. He is the only one I have left!"

"Asami, why don't you escort Mr. Mako to the kitchen. He can help you with the towels and water."

"No! I want to stay with Bolin!" He yelled, the panicked look of a child stayed on his face.

"We need to do this procedure calmly. I can't have you freaking out around him. When I am done stopping the bleeding and have checked him over you can come back to his side. As soon as the procedure is over we will need someone to keep him awake. It could be dangerous if he falls asleep in the condition he is in. Head injuries can be wicked things." The nurse came back with a bucket and Asa immediately went back to tend to Bolin's wounds. Asami placed a gentle hand on Mako's back.

"We should let her work." Mako nodded and bent down to Bolin.

"I'll be back, I promise I will be back. You will be all right, okay? I am not going to let anything happen to you."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The General urged his men on; canons filled the air sending smoke along with it. They had whittled the number of planes down to three but the attacks were still rabid. A planes came in low, sending a bomb to the artillery gun, but not before the plane was wiped out. Two planes left. The shelter that held the canon was destroyed.

"Move out! Go to the other canons and see if they need any reinforcements! Hurry! This platform isn't stable!" The men nodded and scampered down the ladder. Humming grew louder, catching the General's attention. He turned to see a plane coming right towards him. Iroh blasted fire, punching and kicking streaks of it to protect his fragile perch. A bomb slipped past his defenses and time slowed down. His eyes widened before narrowing, fueling his rage into the fires that hid behind his pale lids. He punched one last fireball.

_**BAM! CRACK!**_

Black smoke filled the air.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Korra continued to block all the attacks; some waterbenders had joined her on deck sense most of their unit perches had been destroyed. They heard the General yelling, and his men came down the ladder. The Avatar watched the blazing firebender taking on a plane all by himself. He was indeed impressive. The bomb slipped past and Korra watched in horror as it neared the dragon's perch.

_**BAM! CRACK!**_

Black smoke filled the air making it difficult to see the explosions outcome. A limp body went flying into the air, still and weightless. Korra gasped as she watched the body fall into the crashing waves. _NO leaving the ship._ His voice rang through her ears but this was not an order she could obey. Korra bolted for the edge of the ship, the crew watching, aware of the situation. She leapt over and swallowed herself into the sea.


	13. The Healer's Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK characters.**

The water was cold, chilling Korra's bones as soon as she slipped into its realm. She began to search the water for any sign of the General. That's when she saw him. His body was limp, floating in the underwater currents. His hair looked like seaweed as the moved around it, his face looked peaceful while among the danger. Korra propelled her body towards him, reaching an arm out to grasp his red coat. His eyes were closed his mouth slightly opened. A huge gash was on his left upper arm.

Wrapping her arm under his arm and around his back, Korra used waterbending to propel to the rough surface. As soon as the broke to the air, the General began coughing, expelling the small amount of water that snuck into his lungs. His eyes widened as he gasped for air. Once he had calmed his coughs, Korra bent the water to lift them back onto the deck. The two bodies hit the metal and the crew swarmed them. Korra bent the water off both of them as questions filled the air.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"What happened, General?"

He continued with his deep breaths, his knees bent and his torso folded over putting his head between his knees.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship." He turned his head to glare at the Avatar. Korra stood in shock for a bit before turning her expression into a pout and narrowing her eyes.

"Well, _General_, if I stayed on the ship, your sorry butt would be in the spirit world about now!" She folded her arms across her chest. Was this guy serious? She just saved him! Major Ada came running to the group.

"Avatar Korra! Asami told me to find you. Bolin is in the hospital." Korra's eyes widened.

"Well, is he alright?" Concern laced every letter.

"I am not sure. The healers are with him at the moment so no one can see him but Mako is really worried. Asami thinks it would be good if you joined him to help calm him down. I will take you to them." Korra nodded and followed Major Ada.

"Sir, we managed to beat them back, destroying all twelve planes. I already talked to Captain Hamza about setting up guards for around the clock security as well as a telegram to Commander Bumi to keep his fleet aware." Major Tyro knelt beside the General, placing a hand on his back.

"Great. Thank you, Major." Shifting his weight to stand up, the General hissed. Pain shot through his upper arms, the salt water seeping into the wound made the pain unbearable.

"Sir, you need to see a healer right away." Major Tyro said, draping the General's good arm over his shoulders to steady him.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Major Ada held the kitchen door open for the Avatar, before entering the room herself. Asami was easily spotted and was leaning against the counter looking down at the lump on the floor. Mako sat with his back leaning against the lower cabinets, legs bent and hugged against his chest, his head low with his red scarf covering his mouth.

"Any news yet?" Korra asked slowly walking to her worried friends.

"No, not yet." Asami lifted her head to look at Korra before turning her gaze back to the pile that was Mako. His eyes trained to the floor and his body completely still. Korra sat down next to him, so close that they almost touched. He looked as if his soul wasn't even in his body, unmoving.

"You okay, Mako?" His eyelids slid shut. He didn't look well and needed to be alone.

"Bolin is going to be alright. Our healer, Asa, has dealt with many horrific cases on this ship. Bolin is in great hands." Major Ada said as she kept her eyes on Mako's form. Kitchen staff started to come into the kitchen, after a long battle and the all clear, they knew they had to start dinner at some point. "Why don't you girls take Mako to his room. I will go talk to Asa about Bolin's condition and let you know what's going on." Korra and Asami nodded, moving to lift Mako to his weary feet.

Major Ada walked out to the dining hall and temporary hospital. Most of the injuries were minor, allowing many of the injured to return to their bunks or posts with instructions to return after a number of days to the healers. Only three patients were left in the makeshift emergency room while all the empty beds had been packed away for the next time they were needed. Asa was hunched over the young earthbenders bed, her hands checking his wounds for the third time.

"Hello Ada." She said without looking up at the Major.

"How is he doing?"

"Better. The bleeding has stopped and it looks like his right forearm took a beating, his ulna is fractured but we secured it for now. It will need to be checked out along with his head injury to make sure recovery is going smoothly. I ordered one of my nurses to stay with him overnight, falling asleep with an injury like this could be fatal. If we can get him past this first night he will be in the clear, though I will still have to check it now and then. My girls are readying the spare room for him as we speak." Major Ada nodded taking in what the healer was saying. Major Tyro came into the room and walked towards the three benders.

"Asa, the General was badly injured in his left arm. He asked to be treated to his room, so when you are ready he will be there."

"Ugh, who ever said being a healer would be easy probably was some non-bender. I have been working on this poor boy for hours. I need a break!" She scoffed. Major Tyro was a bit taken a back and Major Ada had a grin growing across her face. A nurse came with a wheelchair to take Bolin to his new quarters and Asa began to clean the mess she had made working on him.

"Asa, why don't you take the rest of the night off? You worked hard today and we can't have a tired healer on the ship." Major Tyro went to protest but was silenced by Major Ada's hand. " The Avatar was trained by Master Katara, who is an excellent healer. I am sure she could tend to the General." Tyro raised an eyebrow to Ada, what was she planning now?

Asa stopped what she was doing and turned around to face them. "That would be nice. It's been a while since I have had any time to myself. Very well. Major Tyro, take these supplies to Korra, she will need them to cover up the wound. If you need me I will be in my cabin." The Majors nodded at the Healer and took the supplies walking out of the dining hall.

"So Ada, want to tell me what you have in mind?" He smirked at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I think the General works to hard. He needs to have fun with people his own age and that Avatar sure knows how to get under his skin. I think she will be good for him. She doesn't listen to his orders and it drives him nuts. Who knows, it might change him for the better, not that he is bad or anything." Major Tyro stopped in front of the General's door.

"That's brilliant! Send her up! Also, did you send the hawk to Bumi?"

"Yes, I did this morning."

"Excellent! These next few weeks should be fun don't you think, Major Ada?" His wicked smirk appeared and she did a quiet smile before heading to fetch Korra.


	14. Family Photo

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK characters. **

Once in his room, the General stripped himself of his Military coat. He grimaced at the tare in the now bloodied arm of the coat. It would have to be sewn until he could get back to the Fire Nation for a new sleeve. His breeches were in better condition, though they were sopping like the rest of his clothes. He took them off, hanging them over the chair to be air-dried along with his coat, boxers, and wife-beater. Walking to the dresser, Iroh took out new boxers and undershirt, placing them on the bed. The General made his way to his on suite bathroom. His reflection in the mirror was just as dreary as the coat. A small cut above his right eyebrow, which was almost hidden by his wet hair, oozed a small trickle of blood. The worn tired fingers combed through his hair, revealing the cut. His hand landed on the back of his neck and he stayed like that for several moments. The naked, muscular form stood in the mirror moving only to take in deep breaths.

_Asa will be here soon. I should get this shower over with so I don't keep her waiting when she arrives._ He sighed out loud, grudgingly moving into the tiled waterfall. The water felt great, that is until his arm began stinging. The General held it out of the shower, noting to himself that he would need to send someone to clean up the blood on the floor later.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Major Ada had left Korra in the General's room. Both Korra and the Major were surprised he was not there, so Korra was told to wait for him until he returned from where ever he was. On the edge of boredom, she began to wonder about the room. The wall to the right of the door had a wooden dresser along it; the wood looked old yet held a certain class to it. The top of the dresser was home to several things; a photo of a happy family dressed in royal attire, an ancient looking compass, a small pile of letters, and a hairpiece. Korra reached her arm to the photo, careful not to disturb the other keepsakes.

Everyone in the photo wore the red tones of the Fire Nation along with bands of black and gold. Their porcelain skin glowing against the raven black hair that individuals had. An older man with a scar on the left side of his face sat in the largest chair, he had to be Firelord Zuko, while to his right sat a younger looking woman, her hair loosely hanging down her back, his daughter and only heir to the throne. Standing behind her was a young man who held a happy looking baby in his hands. Her eyes finally rested on the toddler who sat peacefully on the floor in front of the Firelord. She mentally awed at each aspect of the photo. She was almost jealous of the family. In the Southern Water Tribe, family photos were hard to come by because it was too cold to develop the film. To develop film, a family had to travel to the Earth Kingdom.

Korra heard the creak of a metal door and turned to the door that she had entered the room in. She was surprised to find the entrance unmoving and was startled to see a figure moving, back facing her, at the other end of the room. Iroh's raven black hair was weighted down by the warm water and would periodically drip down his muscular back, rolling to the curve of his ass. He was singing some song about the four seasons under his breath while he ran one of his hands through his hair, sprinkling drops of water. Korra's cheeks were on fire, almost as red as the General's Military coat.

Not aware of his admirer, the General turned showing all he had to offer. From his 'goods', muscular torso, and Princely face. _Oh, and those passionate eyes…_ which happened to be wide in absolute horror as he stared at the water tribe maiden.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" He stumbled back, hitting his leg on the bedside table as he snatched his towel from the bed. Quickly he covered himself though the embarrassment still lingered. Korra just stood their eyes wide, face pink, and still holding the family photo. "WELL?"

"M-major Ada-a said you need a healer to take c-care of, um, a few cuts. W-we knocked b-but no one answered. She told me to wait her until she found you." She looked away as she fumbled over her words.

"I do need a healer but I asked Major Tyro to send _Asa_ down. Why do you have my family's picture in your hands?" His raspy voice was extremely sexy and powerful, even when there was a hint of anger in it. Iroh's tied the towel around his waist and marched towards her. Korra could not move, her eyes trained back to his wet chest. He took the gold frame from her hands and set it carefully back on the dresser.

"Asa was tired from all the work today so she sent me instead. I learned from Master Katara, I am just as good of a healer as Asa." He gazed at her a judging look, his eyes searching for something. "I was getting bored waiting for you and the photo caught my eyes-"

"And we just can't have the poor Avatar bored while waiting for someone else, can we?" His face never changed, still blank and staring through the insult. Korra narrowed her eyes. Turning on her heel, she stormed toward the door.

"Fine. I guess no one is going to be taking of you wound until tomorrow morning."

The General sighed, reaching out and taking hold on her upper arm. He pulled her back to her original spot so that she was face to face with his wet chest.

"Look, I am sorry. Let me just go put some pants on. I'll be right back. Grabbing a new pair of breeches and the boxers off the bed, he headed back to the bathroom. When he came back out, Korra had already laid out some supplies on the General's nightstand. She began walking past him and into the bathroom, a small bucket in hand.

"Go lay on the bed. I need to get some water."

_Well someone wants to be bossy today_, he thought though he would never admit it was kind of turned him on a bit. However, he still obeyed her command and stretched himself out on the bed. His upper half slightly inclined on the pillows. Korra returned soon enough with a full bucket in hand and sat on the chair she had brought over.

"This might sting a bit." Bending a small ball of water over and onto the gash. General Iroh hissed, _only a bit? Yeah right._ A smirk appeared on Korra's face causing Iroh to scowl a little.

"Are you pleased by my pain, Avatar?"

"Not at all." He scoffed at her lie. "There let me just wrap it. You should have it looked at every day for bandage changes, it's pretty deep." Korra layered the gash with gauze before wrapping a bandage around to hold them in place.

"I also have a small cut on my forehead, _Doctor._" He smirked at her and pushed his hair back to reveal the cut. Korra moved to sit on the side of the bed closer to his torso. She put her inner arm on the other side of the General to balance herself over the General as she leaned in. Iroh became aware just how close she was, her long hair brushing against his chest. With her face so close to his, he averted his eyes but to no avail. From the angle she was in, he was able to see some of her cleavage. A heat boiled inside him as his mind went back to the dream from the night before. His other hand clutched the silk sheets. _Stay calm, Iroh. This cut is small, it won't take long and then she will leave. Hold on! _This pep talk didn't last long. Korra looked at his hand, which was practically burning the sheets.

"Um, are you okay?" She looked back at him, his eyes dark yet the gold in them was blazing. _Please don't let me regret this,_ he thought. The hand jumped from the sheets, grasping her ponytail and the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his.


	15. The Art of Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. GAH! Did you guys hear about the San Diego Comic Con? Dear God, I almost died! I didn't get to go but my tumblr just about died from all the craziness! So excited for the next season of LOK! **

Korra made a surprised noise that was muffled by the General's warm lips. Her eyes closed, giving in to the sense of touch. His grasp on her hair was firm but not painful. The firebender's lips moved gently yet had dominance to them. His tongue slowly ran over her bottom lip before his teeth came in for a quick nip. She moaned, parting her lips allowing him access. A dance began between their tongues, slow and passionate movements. Shivers ran up her spine giving her goose bumps which didn't go unnoticed by the General's other hand, which snaked around to the small of her back. Korra shifted so that she was now laying on Iroh, her hands on his shoulder and back of his neck.

He growled deep in his throat before changing positions, putting Korra underneath his body. Naturally he began to grind into her, his erection hard and pulsing against her thighs. Their lips parted, both parties were blushing. Iroh looked down at her with lust in his eyes. Korra gazed up at him staring into his eyes with confusion. What was she doing? She didn't really want to do this, well, she did she just wanted to be able to think about it before anything actually happened.

"You okay, Korra?" He ran a hand through her bangs.

"I'm not really sure. I-I-I should be going." She pushed Iroh off enough so she could make her escape from the room. What on earth happened back there? She needed to clear her head.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Mako headed down the hall to Bolin's new room with a tray of food. Major Ada had come back and reported what the situation was with his brother, which allowed him to calm down a bit. He really thought that he was going to lose his brother today and that had scared him more than anything. Stopping at the bedroom door, he knocked before opening it. Bolin was sitting up right and wide-awake. _It probably helps that his nurse is kind of cute,_ Mako thought seeing his brother's wide, goofy grin.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

_Good going, Iroh. Now she probably thinks you are some pig._ After Korra had left, he went to lock the door and fell onto his back, trying to process what had just happened. The sheets were nice and cool, helping him calm down a bit. Iroh lifted his head to see the tight tent in his breeches. _The one problem with these stupid pants is that they give you away so easily._ He unsnapped his pants allowing the hidden soldier to stand at attention. His mind still replayed what had happened between him and Korra. A hand made its way down his body, grasping his member and slowly began to slide up and down. Every now and then his thumb would brush over the tip, making the General shake.

He could see it clearly; Korra's touch, her back arching with each of his thrusts making her moan his name over and over again. His breathing picked up and the room's temperature shot up. He would make her feel beautiful and wanted; possibly powerful depending on if she wanted to be dominant. _Ohhhh, now THAT would be hot. Korra bossing me around, demanding that I satisfy her need and wanting, demanding that I move faster or harder. Oh,_ his breath caught causing him to begin panting and pumping his fist faster. His twenty-five year old mind created a new fantasy of the Avatar giving him orders and he, her humble servant, granting each one. _I could see her being a hair puller or a scratcher…scratcher it is. _Iroh imaged her nails digging into his back and her loving whispers that were told in his ears.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Asami walked down the hall that led to Bolin's new accommodations. After Mako had left to see Bolin she had decided to retire to her room for a bath, her body aching from stress of the day. Reaching the door, a woman's laugh could be heard. She turned the nob and stepped into the room where Bolin was staying. He was sitting up in bed now, looking a lot better as he chatted away with the nurse, Ji. Mako sat in the desk chair to the left of the bed, a small smile on his face. Bolin looked over at Asami.

"Hey Asami! What's up?" His smile was bright and wide. She laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I see you're doing well, Bo. I am doing fine. Sleep is sounding like a nice option right now though."

"The galley is still serving diner if you would like anything to eat, Miss. Sato." Ji said smiling. "My mother always says food calms the mind and rests the soul."

"Their serving noodles and dragon chicken tonight! Mako brought some down for me. It is really good! Want to try some?" He held the small bowl up to her. The bowl of noodles looked slightly questionable to Asami.

"Asami, I wouldn't eat that if I were you. I brought it down hours ago so it is probably cold by now. Noodles are best served warm." Mako said, with the small smile still in tact. "If you want we could go get some dinner before the galley closes. I was just about to go get some myself."

"That would be best. I am going to be giving Mr. Bolin his medicine soon. Plus Asa doesn't like it when visitors hover around her patients too long." Joined Ji. Asami fiddled with her hands, being alone with Mako really was not something she wanted to do yet she was hungry. Her gurgling stomach gave her away. _Damn it._

"Well, that settles that, Miss. Sato." Said Bolin with a laugh. The heiress looked up to see green eyes fixed on her as well as a smile that accompanied them. Bolin reached his hand over onto hers as a reassuring gesture. The awkward pair walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Do you think he will actually do it this time?" Ji asked, preparing Bolin's medicine. Bolin kept his eyes fixed on the closed door. He was hoping his stubborn brother would get his act together and talk to Asami. _Things would just be so much better if he did._ Ji handed Bolin a glass of water and some pills. He wouldn't be allowed to sleep tonight, but Ji would be by his side to keep him company.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The two teenagers walked in awkward silence down the hall. The mood was awkward, the pace was awkward, and even the hall itself became awkward. Asami kept an eye on Mako's pace, making sure they never fell into step or walked side by side. This continued into the galley and to the table they sat at. To avoid talking Asami began to stuff her face with noodles, in hopes for a quick escape out as well. Mako, however, took his time with his food looking pensively at it and pushing the pieces of dragon chicken around the bowl.

"I wanted to thank you, for everything. Helping me with Bo and getting me to calm down, I really needed it. Bolin is my world and my only family, when I saw him get hurt I just…" Mako stopped moving completely, eyes casted down at his bowl. "I seriously thought I lost him in those few seconds. It was like losing my parents all over again." He began to coil into his scarf, a movement that Asami recognized well.

"I felt so alone and I needed someone. You came to my side…after…after everything I had done to you, you still were there for me." The dinning hall was completely empty except for the two of them. "I never meant to hurt you, Asami. I am so sorry." For the first time in weeks he met her gaze, eyes filled with sadness. The heiress felt several emotions then, sadness, anger, love, and most of all, pity. She felt bad for Mako, his whole life story of taking care of Bolin on the streets but also the fact that he never revealed his fears. Asami had never once seen him so child like, full of fear over what was going to happen if his brother didn't make it. Sure, when people lose a loved one they grieve but it was more than that. At the moment he brought Bolin to the hospital and probably even to the moment he saw the metal hit Bolin, Mako changed into the boy struggling to kept his brother alive on the streets again. Fending off anything bad that was going to hurt them. She pitied the fact that he never had the chance to grow up and out of this child's shell.

"Thank you for the apology, it means a lot. What I saw today, Mako was that you love your brother more than anything else and that's what I like about you. When I found out about my father and left my house, you were there for me. I had never been alone or had to take care of myself without any guidance before, but you were there. You took me under your wing just like you did with Bolin all those years ago. It's in your blood to protect and nurture the people you care about, Mako. I noticed it when Korra went missing; it was like you were a moose lion that lost a cub. I do want things to return to the way they were, no awkwardness, all of us just friends. I really enjoyed that, but do understand it will take time for my wounds to heal." She looked back down at her half eaten meal. Mako shifted his eyes down as well.

"I can respect that. Being friends again and keeping this group together means a lot to me." His brow furrowed suddenly and he looked up at her. "Do I really remind you of a Mama moose lion?" Asami looked up and started to laugh.

"A little, yeah." Mako scoffed.

"You know Bolin and Korra always called me 'Mama Mako' when I fussed over them before Pro bending matches."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The General put on some clothes and made his way around the ship looking for Korra. After exercising his creative mind, he began to think about the truth of the matter. _Gah! You idiot! I can't believe you slipped into a lust-crazed freak! She is your mission, not a conquest. _He decided it would be best to find Korra and talk to her, perhaps apologize for his actions and walk away in complete embarrassment.

His boots hit the metal with a _clank _creating a constant reminder that he could only move forward from the past choices. Reaching the main deck, Iroh spotted Korra leaning on the rail and looking out at the sea and moon. He let out a big sigh before reaching the maiden. Korra made a small glance in his direction before returning her gaze to the sea.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight does it not, Avatar Korra?" Iroh leaned on the railing as well, lacing his fingers on one another.

"Yeah, however, it's nothing like the auroras in the water tribe." Silence fell between the two and only the waves slapping the side of the ship could be heard.

"Look, Korra. We need to talk about what happened downstairs. It was my fault. I am not sure what came over me. I do hope that you can forgive me for my…actions."

"It's fine, those things happen. It isn't like I didn't want to go further with you, I got scared. It was all too fast for me and I wanted the chance to think things through before they actually happened." Iroh looked towards her.

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I..I am not really sure yet. It might be best if we just try to be friends for now until I really get to know you. The past few weeks at sea as made me forget about the civil war in Republic City."

"I agree, Avatar Korra. I will be by your side fighting the whole way."


	16. Commander Bumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Sorry for the late update, guys. Writer's block was kicking my butt! After a nice get away to the lake, I have pulled myself together! **

Peace settled between all the passengers on the boat, allowing things to move along easily and productively. The crew moved about the ship preparing for the arrival of Commander Bumi who was to join up with Iroh's fleet with his own fleet by the end of the day. Iroh started his day off early, meeting with all the Healers, Cooks, and Majors of each ship in the fleet, making final preparations to the Commander's Suite on his vessel, and talking to Captain Hamza about the arrival to Kyoshi Island. Luckily, he had not run into the Avatar the entire day and while they had talked out the situation with one another, the General still felt embarrassed about the whole thing. Last night had been filled with images of the waterbender, her hair, lips, skin, every inch of her. General Iroh couldn't help but smile when he thought of her. _Get your head out of the clouds, Iroh. Commander Bumi will be arriving soon and you worked too hard to throw it all away._ He stared outside the control room window pensively.

"General Iroh, Sir." Colonel Lu Tong said, saluting the General. "Commander Bumi's fleet has been sited to the west of us, Sir."

"Thank you, Colonel Lu Tong. Do inform the Avatar and her guests of the Commander's arrival. I need them up on deck in an hour. I will be in my quarters until then."

"Yes, Sir." Lu Tong left to preform his task. Iroh headed out of the room and to his suite. Sometimes he just needed to mentally prepare himself for Commander Bumi and his shenanigans. Today was one of those preparation days.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Bolin was given the all clear by Asa, though the shoulder that he landed on was still a little sore. The healer instructed him not to earthbend for the time being but to walk around the deck several times a day to keep his body active but not over exercised. Today, he was already on his fifth walk. While Ji needed to return to Asa's side, Bolin was not alone in his frequent walks. The heiress kept her hand at the crook of his elbows in case he began to stumble.

"So, my brother finally talked to you, huh?" Bolin smiled at Asami, which was returned with a smile on her face.

"Yes, he has."

"Good. I was so tired of everything that was going on with whatever was going on." Asami let out a laugh, leaning slightly on Bolin, who winced at the pain but covered it with a laugh of his own. He and Asami had grown closer in the chaos of the three-way triangle, talking to one another and relying on each other for support. Lu Tong came up along side the 'couple'.

"General Iroh requests that you will be on the main deck in less then an hour looking presentable. Commander Bumi is set to arrive this evening and there will be a private dinner in the General's dining room."

"Thank you, Colonel. We promise to be there." Said Asami. Bolin had a wicked smirk appear on his face.

"And on our best behavior." Bolin added.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Ugh, Ughhhh."

"Come on, Mako! Faster! Don't be scared of it! Harder! Ooof!" Sweat rolled down Mako's face as he punched the punching bag, Korra on the other side keeping it steady. "Last set, come on!" Mako's strong arms hit the bag with all he had to offer. His breathing picked up, eyes full of power as they glared at the 'challenger'. "And done! Good round, Team Captain."

Korra moved away from the bag and began to undo the helmet and gloves. She and Mako had been working out all morning knowing very well that the boat ride had made them a bit lazy when it came to training. The firebender was still panting hard as he took off the gloves. Since they did not have time to pack before boarding the boat, Mako had resorted to working out in shorts that Major Tyro had lent him while Korra decided to stick with her traditional bindings. From the expression of every male in the room, bindings were not something most female officers wore while working out. The two headed to the locker rooms, Mako glaring daggers at anyone who kept their eyes on Korra too long, while still sneaking peeks himself. It had been sometime since he and Korra talked about their relationship, or if they even had one.

"Avatar Korra! Mr. Mako!" The pro benders turned to Lu Tong who made his way across the gym to them. The poor guy looked tired and a bit annoyed. "General Iroh requests your presence on the main deck in forty-minutes. He asks that you be look your best for Commander Bumi's arrival. A private dinner will take place in the General's dining room as well."

"Thank you, Colonel." Korra turned to Mako. "Great work out. I am going to go get ready so I will see you later tonight."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

_**Knock, Knock.**_

"Come in." The General stood in front of his full-length mirror straightening out his shirt collar, tucking the white scarf to absolute perfection. The metal door creaked opened, letting Major Tyro in holding the General's freshly patched coat. "Ah! Perfect. Thank you, Major." Iroh said as he inspected the new sleeve.

"Commander Bumi will be arriving in fifteen minutes, Sir." Major Tyro saluted Iroh, before helping him put on the military coat. Iroh did up the buttons and did a final check in the mirror. His hair was smoothed back, each medal polished, collar and scarf in order, breeches spotless, and boots cleaned. He grabbed his gloves and officer's hat off his bed before heading out the door with the Major.

The main deck had every officer and crewmember on it along with the General's guests. Once noticed on the deck, everyone stood at attention, except for the four teenagers. Major Tyro went to stand next to Major Ada and Colonel Lu Tong. Iroh continued his way to the Avatar and her friends, his eyes fixed on Korra.

"Well, you clean up nicely." He stated, fixing his hat and putting on the leather gloves. Korra raised on eyebrow towards the General. "Though, I wish we could have given you better clothing for this occasion. Come, Avatar. You and I will be up front with other high-ranking officers to greet the Commander." Mako glared at the General as he walked away with Korra.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed, _General."_

"No. I am a man who woke up and found out his boss was to arrive today and needed to quickly make sure everything was organized." He stated stiffly. Korra was beginning to get annoyed.

"Let's get one thing straight, General. You may treat other officers like your dogs but you do not tell me to come, sit, or stay. Do you understand me?" Iroh's eyes narrowed at her.

"We will talk about that later, Korra. Right now the grown ups have to deal with business." He shot back. This made Korra furious, but in time she would get her revenge.

"Commander Bumi…that's Tenzin's brother, isn't he?"

"Yes. Bit of a wild man but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Stopping towards their final position, Korra turned to look at the officers.

"Is that why everyone is so..so…"

"Orderly and at attention? No. That is my doing. The Commander is my boss and I want to show I can run a fleet perfectly. Once Bumi arrives the seriousness with die out fast. Trust me." The statement puzzled Korra slightly. She turned to question the General. His golden eyes were fixed on the sea, his jaw line and facial features sculpted by Agni himself. Her mind wondered to yesterday's events; his muscular form, lustful gaze, the way he made her feel as they kissed, and of course his…member. Korra blushed at the thought.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah. He really is." The General looked at Korra, his eyebrow raising.

"Wait, what? I was talking about the sun and ocean. What were you talking about?"

"I..I was talking about that too." She stumbled over her words. _Smooth Korra, very smooth. _A devilish smirk came across the General's face.

"Right, Korra. Are you sure it was not about the sexy firebender you found in all his glory yesterday?" Her blush became a deeper shade of red causing Iroh to laugh. He was sure what was coming over him; he had never been this playful with a woman before. "Well, if you wanted to know, the young firebender thinks you did a very good job yesterday." He winked at her.

"With what?" He let out a growl of a laugh just low enough that only Korra could hear.

"I think you know what I am talking about, Korra." She glared at him. "Ah! Here he is." Everyone came to attention on the boat, backs straight, right hands up in salute as the Commander's ship came along side Iroh's. Ropes were being tossed between the two and the boarding ramp was set across. Ten soldiers in military coats came marching over, each one perfectly in sync with the other. The two rows split, turning to face on another. Iroh and Korra were one of the few who could see straight down the centerline they had formed. A man came into view; he wore a similar outfit as the General, though his adorned more medals. He was probably the only one not standing up right. His shoulders were slightly hunched forward; his hands in his military coat pockets, his hair messed up and a bored look on his face. _This can't be the Commander. _Iroh's right hand was raised in a salute, his face unmoving and serious. Korra could have sworn he was holding his breath.

"Commander Bumi, the fifth division of the United Forces welcomes you aboard, Sir." General Iroh says loud and clear. The Commander sauntered over to him, still hunched. He eyes Iroh up and down, judging his appearance.

"Why do you look like you have a stick up your ass, Iroh?" Korra looked down and laughed while the General had an expression that gave away he did not know how to answer that question. Bumi laughed and smack a hand on the General's right elbow. "BAHAHA! I'm just kidding, buddy! Nice to see you! Equalists gave you a bit of a rough and tumble I heard. Oh! And you have a lady friend! Didn't peg you as a man who liked exotic women, but I don't blame you. My Father always said water tribe women had the most beautiful skin. From my own personal experience I know they are a wonder in bed, though I am probably preaching to the choir, you dog!"

Iroh's face was a deep red. Korra continued to laugh. Revenge obviously wasn't necessary as long as Bumi was around. She couldn't believe how different he was from Tenzin. Iroh cleared his throat, still in complete embarrassment.

"Commander Bumi, I would like to introduce you to Avatar Korra." He finally lowered his right arm. Bumi gasped and hugged Korra, practically lifting her off the floor.

"DADDY! YOU'RE BACK!"

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The General's private dining room was set to perfection, the utensils parallel to one another except for the places set at the head of the table and the General's best china set sparkling. Only a select group of officers were asked to join the group, Major Ada, Major Tyro, Colonel Lu Tong, and the four teenagers. Bumi sat at the head of the table with both majors at each side, followed by Asami across from Bolin, Colonel Lu Tong across from Mako, and Korra in between Mako and Iroh, who was at the head of the table. The Commander kept the conversation interesting, using his 'charm' to keep the whole group entertained. However, he seemed to get a kick out of teasing the poor General.

"I have made arrangements on Kyoshi Island at one of the local bars. We will be having a great night tomorrow!" Major Tyro and Bolin cheered, while Iroh sighed, he wasn't much of a partier or a drinker and Bumi knew that very well. "I plan to make sure everyone here gets laid!" Another cheer erupted, but two fire benders let their eyes wonder to Korra, who was laughing at the Commander.

Dinner was over, and before long the teenagers were asked to leave so that the military group could discuss some matters. Korra protested but was shot down by Iroh immediately. Commander Bumi observed the two and a huge smile crept on his face as the door slammed shut.

"I see what you were talking about, Major Tyro. I think I can work with this." Iroh gave the Commander a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and the Avatar of course, Iroh. Major Tyro sent me a messenger hawk saying I could be of help in finding love." Iroh glared daggers at the Major.

"Did he now? That is kind but I have my career to take care of."

"Nonsense! You are a Prince! Why worry about that? Plus every young man needs a woman to get him riled up and settled down. It's in our manly DNA." Iroh laughed at this.

"I wouldn't have time for dating, Commander. I run a fleet twenty-four seven."

"I know you have feelings for the Avatar, Iroh. It is so obvious to all of us here." The others nodded in agreement. _What kind of military meeting is this?_ "I have a little bet for you. If I can't get you to make the Avatar kiss you, I will give you a hundred yuans. If I am able to, you have to buy me ten bottles of sake. Do we have a deal, General?" Bumi had a cunning smile. Iroh raised an eyebrow but agreed to the challenge. "Great! I will let you know where I want the bottles stored on my ship tomorrow morning." He winked at the General.


	17. The Drinking Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK characters. All my readers should thank ChocoPokkin for getting on my case about not updating fast enough. Haha Love that guy. Check out his stories, they are pretty sexy! Also, sorry for extra bad grammar and spelling on this chapter. I wrote it on a car trip.**

The next day the vast fleet filed into the Kyoshi Port, the ships' masts filling the air. People lined the docks waving to the crew that stood at attention along the railings. Cheering erupted when Commander Bumi stepped out on deck and waved to the audience; he was well known and very popular in these parts for his comical behavior and crazy personality. General Iroh stood next to him, receiving his own cheer from the singles in the town. Korra came up along side Bumi, capturing everyone's fans in an instant. The people of Kyoshi were always known for their love of the Avatars.

Once docked, Asami suggested the small group of four explore the sea side town like many of the soldiers had. Bolin helped Asami over the wobbly plank to shore while Mako helped Korra, placing his hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand to steady her. Bumi watched at the spectacle from the control room with both Majors at his side.

"That young man is going to make this a bit tougher." Bumi said allowed. Iroh sighed.

"He can have Korra, Bumi. We need to figure out our next attack on Amon."

"Oh, come on, General! Today is everyone's day off, including you." Bumi stroked his beard, wandering away from the window. "I think it secretly bothers you that that young man hangs around her." Iroh glanced up from the maps.

"I can guarantee that Mako's actions toward Korra do not bother me in the slightest." Iroh and Bumi kept eye contact, glaring at each other.

"We'll see about that, General. I haven't been wrong yet." Bumi turned to leave the room, his personal soldiers following. "Well, I am off to enjoy the town. See you gentlemen later tonight for the time of you lives. Oh! And of course you, darling Ada."

The commander winked at the Major, who rolled her eyes causing him to laugh. Major Tyro furrowed his eyes slightly at the Commander. He had no claim over Major Ada, but he couldn't help but be protective of her. The waterbender came up along side the General.

"The Commander is right, Sir. Why don't you relax a bit? If you insist on working, we can go to the shipment yard and check the supplies before they are loaded on to the boats. Perhaps that will calm your nerves and help you loosen up before Bumi's party." Iroh agreed to the venture and stood up to leave the room, accompanied by Major Ada and Major Tyro.

The three made their way to shipment yard where crates were set each labeled with various titles; artillery, food, medical. The Manager of the yard swiftly came over to meet up with the General, clipboard in hand to show Iroh the list of contents. He scanned the list quickly and signed off for the delivery to commence. Exhausted from yesterday and worried about the events of tonight, Iroh gave both Majors the rest of the day off to give himself some alone time.

The young Prince walked through the town of Kyoshi, the sun hitting on his back. People he passed starred at him and made comments either on how good looking he was or how he didn't look old enough to run a fleet. Some even commented on how he was nothing like Bumi. He stopped at a small food stand to grab some fire flakes; they were nothing like the ones in the Fire Nation, but he did miss the taste of hot spices on his food. The road weaved around the small huts and buildings, creating shade for the elders or a large enough area for the children to play ball in the streets.

Iroh happened to choose an alleyway that had a group of kids playing ball with the Avatar and her friends. The ball stopped in front of the General.

"Hey, General Iroh! Pass it here!" yelled Bolin. Iroh stopped and looked down at the ball. Bumi, who seemed to come out of nowhere, appeared behind Bolin.

"Unless of course our dear General is scared." Bumi had a cunning grin on his face, the plan was set for operation swooning Avatar. Iroh narrowed his eyes at Bumi, very well knowing what he was up to. He closed the bag of fire flakes and took off his jacket, handing them to Bolin.

"Let me take your place, Bolin. The Commander needs to be reminded of who he is dealing with." He began to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt. "Never scared, Bumi. That isn't an option for the Prince of Fire."

Iroh closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before snapping them open and slamming his foot into the ball so it was headed right towards Bumi. The Commander jumped into the air missing the ball, causing it to hurdle toward Korra. She hit it back to the General, who was already running to it fiercely and head on. Instead of kicking it into a long shot, he made his was with the ball close to his feet to the other team's goal. Korra blocked him, ensuing a game of keep away between the two. It reminded Iroh of his days at the Private Fire Nation School he attended growing up.

As the one on one game ensued, sweat dripped down the players' faces as they stole the ball from one another. Iroh had Korra running for the ball as he worked out his old skills. He lifted the ball into the air so that it was balanced on his knee. Korra took a kick at it, missing as the ball flew into the air, landing at the crook at the back of his neck. The children in the alleyway cheered at the General's tricks. The Avatar stopped approaching him and began laughing.

"I didn't know the General was more than a one trick poodle pony." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. A wicked grin spread across his face.

"I am a man of many talents. Some more memorable than others." He winked at the blushing Avatar, before rolling the ball on his shoulder and catching it under his arm. They stood close to one another. Mako glared at the two; he was not a big fan of this General guy. He quickly made his way to Korra.

"Hey Korra, want to go to the market? I hear they have some of the best kiwi here." He asked quickly, positioning himself in between her and the General. Korra looked at him in confusion.

"Um…sure sounds good. See you later tonight, General Iroh. Commander Bumi." The Avatar gave a nod to each officer and turned to walk with Mako towards the market. Bumi came up next to the General, who watched the two leave, and snaked his arm around his shoulders.

"You know, as a General of the United Forces you can have him removed from your fleet and away from the Avatar."

"I am well aware of that, Commander. My duties as General to the Forces require me to bring justice to those who need it. I highly doubt this is a reasonable cause for the enforcement of justice."

"Then are you ready to admit your attraction to the waterbender?" Bumi leaned in close.

"Yes. I think I am." A small smile came upon his face. Bumi let a wide smile creep across his own face.

"Haha! The bet is in full force now! Which is splendid! I hate half-assing things. Now my dear Fire Nation stallion, leave the boy to me and tonight you will have the lips of our dear water maiden." Iroh leaned away from Bumi, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Fire Nation Stallion? Water Maiden? Really, Bumi? Are those necessary names?" He tossed the ball back to the kids and grabbed his bag of fire flakes and military jacket.

"Why, yes. Yes they are." Bumi let a laugh erupt.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Later that evening the local tavern was overflowing with military personnel. Excitement filled the air, along with tavern songs, conversation, and laughter. Team Avatar had arrived at the crowded tavern and was lucky enough to find a booth to sit at. From where they sat, the door was hidden by the mass of bodies conversing; a mixture of military and civilian attendance was scatter around the massive room. A huge cheer erupted by the door, drawing everyone's attention to the over charged excitement. Commander Bumi leaped on top of the nearest table, causing more applause and cheering to ensue. Team Avatar laughed as Bumi did a sauntered walk on the table, his usual military coat was replaced with a burgundy vest. He raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"Do not fear my friends, the party is here and the first round of drinks are on me! Bartender! A round of your finest rum!" The crowd roared with excitement as the bartender began to distribute the glasses of rum. Bumi jumped off the table and made his way to Korra and the gang. "Ah! Lucky young men to be in the presence of such beauties, you both make me green with envy! I do miss the days of being young and wild with the ladies." Taking each of the girls' hands, he kissed the tops.

"Miss it? How can you miss acting that way if you still do?" General Iroh had on a red silk vest, which hugged his chest showing off his sculpted body and emphasizing his shoulders. He wore a grin and laughed which was joined by Bumi unforgettable laugh.

"Iroh! Good to see you buddy! I was worried you would flake out on having a good time. Here sit down and join us. Waitress! Be a darling and bring over six rums? Thanks, you're a doll!"

Bumi pushed Iroh away from the open seat by Mako so that he was forced to sit by Korra, who was still laughing at Bumi's antics. The bench was small, causing Iroh to sit very close to her, their legs touching. Mako was not a fan of the arrangement, especially with Bumi so close to him. The rum was delivered at the table and passed around. Bumi lifted his glass towards the center of the table.

"Here's to friends, courage, and having a good time!" Everyone took a drink, Korra and Asami coughed a bit surprised at how strong the drink was. The guys took in the drink like it was water. Bolin softly patted Asami's back and asking if she would like him to get her some water.

"When I first turned of drinking age, my Uncle Sokka took me to this pub in Republic City and told me I would dishonor the Southern Water Tribe if I couldn't hold my liquor. Wait, no that wasn't it. He said if I couldn't than I got that trait from my father. Zuko was the one who told Ursa that she would dishonor the Fire Nation if she couldn't hold her liquor. Man, those were the days. Uncle Zuko could hold his liquor and then some! You got the good genes my friend!" Bumi pointed to Iroh. "You can hold your booze and from what your mother has said about your family's drinking trait, you get heated 'down there'." Bumi wiggled his eyebrows while Iroh glared hard at him.

"Bumi, I really don't want to know what you and my mother talk about."

"Oh, but then there was the time when we took you out to a Fire Nation pub for the first time. Boys, let me tell you. After this guy has about ten drinks, keep your women close! Haha! That rascal had women all over him! His mother was furious with Uncle Sokka, Zuko, and I." Iroh sat there blushing a deep red and clenching his jaw. Bumi, still laughing away, turned to Mako. "You're a firebender. How are you and holding your liquor?"

Mako was a little taken aback at the question. He had never really had the money to go out to pubs and he was always taking care of Bolin, but he also didn't want to look like a chump in front of Korra, especially with Iroh there. "Uh, yeah. It takes like eleven drinks to get me down." Mako shrugged like it was no big deal while Bolin raised a bushy eyebrow at him and Iroh casually glanced over at Mako.

The General knew very well what this punk was trying to do. Testosterone filled the air at their table and Iroh felt his competitive side begin to burn. Bumi's smile grew wide and cunning. So far, his plan was working.

"Well Gentlemen, what do you say to a good old fashioned drink off? I'll choose the drinks and pay." The firebenders made eye contact that could burn a small town down. Mako scoffed, his arrogance rising.

"I'm game if his _Majesty _is." Iroh slammed down his empty glass.

"I never back down from a fight, boy. Even one as pointless as this one."

"You joining, Bo?" Mako turned to his brother.

"No thanks, Asami and I are going to go dancing." He stood and held out his hand to the heiress who accepted it. "Take it easy you two."

"Great! A battle for honor! Lady Korra, why don't you help me with getting the drinks so we can let our competitors relax? I'll buy you a drink as well."

Korra and Bumi returned to the table with two trays of drinks, one for each competitor. The line up went a little like this: Three shots of tequila rose, a glass of fire whisky, another glass of rum, a half glass of gin, and four shots of vodka. Just like Uncle Sokka liked his drinking competitions. Pretty soon the firebenders began to drink.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

By the time both guys got to the first shot of vodka, it was obvious no one was actually going to win the challenge. They were both three sheets to the wind and had started laughing over nothing. Bumi had bought Korra soda and rum, which she found she liked and drank several glasses. It had started to take affect on her.

"Yoou kno 'an, wez…wez works an' works an' and nuboodies a appreciates uz." Iroh slurred, his head slightly dropped.

"I knowz!" Mako squeaked in a high-pitched voice. "I juz wisht tha dhey…dhey…" Mako stopped and looked down at the table before bursting into laughter, which triggered the General's laughter. Bumi laugh, grinning from ear to ear. Phase two of the plan was ready to fall into place. He motioned for Ji to come over.

"Ji, would you be a dear and help Mr. Mako here to his room? I think some rest would be good for the lad if he is ever to survive tomorrow." Ji nodded and draped Mako's arm over her shoulder. Bumi turned back to find the table empty, he jerked his head around looking for the lovebirds. He heard Iroh's laugh through the crowds. _Well, you know he isn't dead._ While Iroh and Korra left, Bumi decided to continue with his own party.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Not quite sure how they got there themselves, Korra and Iroh stumbled down the metal hallway of the boat towards Iroh's private sitting room. Their laughter could be heard several yards down the hall. The General stopped at the door, searching his pockets.

"Derz a key er som wer." Taking a metal object out of his coat, he clanged it against the door. _**Tink. Tink.**_He started laughing once he notice that he was in fact holding a Fire Nation pence as he slouched on to the wall. Iroh then, after many attempts, turned the door handle. "Dis dur dusn't evan haves a key."

Both spilled into the room laughing and Iroh shut the door behind him. Korra turned to face him, standing really close to one another. Her hand rested on his shoulder while the other one on his chest.

"So, ar you feeln hot down there?" Iroh giggled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed his face towards her in a sloppy manor, missing her lips at first before capturing them for a sloppy make-out. The two ended up falling onto his leather couch, Korra on top of his chest. She pulled her lips away and rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Iroh became frisky, running his hands all over her until he realized she had fallen asleep on top of him. _Well, if you can't beat 'em, join them._ The Prince closed his lids.


	18. The Thing About Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Songs for this chapter are "4:35 AM" by Gemma Hayes and "Requiem On Water" by Imperial Mammoth.**

_**Drip. Drip. Creak. Tap, Tap. HA HA HA HA. Clunk. Crash. **_

Mako groaned at the various noises the ship created. _Was it always this loud?_ He slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again as light spilled into the room. The shuffle of bed sheets rang through out the room as if it was raining outside. Mako opened his eyes to see Bolin making his bed. His brother looked in his direction to see the firebender finally awake.

"Hey Mako! How was last night? Who won the contest?" His voice was like the megaphone at the arena. Mako narrowed his eyes before crushing the pillow over both ears.

"Bo, do you have to be so loud?" Mako said groggily. Bolin raised an eyebrow to his brother.

"You lost didn't you?"

"No! Well, I…I don't really remember. Agni, my head is killing me." He groaned again, rolling on to his stomach. Bolin sighed. _This is why you said you didn't like to drink, idiot._

"I am going up to the dining hall to meet Asami for breakfast. Want me to bring you some bread rolls and water?"

"Yus, preas." Mako said with his voice muffled through the pillow. Today was going to be a long day.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Iroh felt the shifting of weight on his chest, waking him from his deep sleep. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed several things. First off, he was not in his bedroom, but the sitting room of his office. Second, he had a very attractive woman lying on top of his body. The General stared at Korra's peaceful face; he could feel her steady breaths and gentle heartbeat against his chest. Careful not to wake her, he placed his hands around her back, holding her closer to him. _I could wake up like this every morning._ Taking in the peace of the moment, Iroh slowly began to shut his eyes. The mass in his arms began to squirm and groan.

"Ughhh….what? Hmmm…" Korra's eyes snapped opened. "AHHH!" She flung her body out of the General's arms and onto the floor, panting as if she had just run a race. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Iroh shifted on the couch so that he was resting on his elbows.

"What do you mean your room? This is my sitting room!" Korra froze and looked around the room, taking in that she was, in fact, not in her room. Her head hurt a little and slowly memories of last night flooded in. She remembered the drinking contest, laughing with Iroh about something, and then asking him… if… _SHIT._

"Did, um ah we" she began to fidget with her hair. "You know, um… _do_ anything?" Her face was completely red. Iroh smiled and gave a low chuckle.

"Forgive me but one does not have sex with someone who is unconscious. Well, Bumi might but as far as last night, no we didn't do anything besides kiss." Her cheeks became a deeper red causing Iroh to smirk a bit more.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Korra's eyes grew wide in panic as she jumped to move behind the curtains. Iroh laughed from the couch.

"Come in!" The door opened and Private Kuo wheeled in a small dining cart with two covered plates and a pot of tea with teacups. The Private saluted to the General before pulling a note out of his pocket.

"Commander Bumi asked me to deliver this meal and message to you, Sir."

"Thank you, Private. You may return to your post." Iroh slowly began to sit up, taking the note from Private Kuo. The lower rank officer turned on his heel and shut the door behind him as he left the room. The note read:

_Dear General Iroh,_

_ I am going to assume that because you left the party early that our dear General will be in an excellent mood. Did you do the Fire Nation proud? Ha Ha Ha. Here is a victory breakfast for you and your lover. _

_From, Commander Bumi_

_P.s. I took it upon myself to order the shipment of sake, which will be sent to my ship. _

Iroh stared at the note, grumbling to himself. He would have to have a word with Bumi about accessing his personal bank account. Stuffing the note into his vest pocket, he made his way to the dining cart, picking up the trays and setting them on his coffee table.

"You can come out from behind the curtain now, Korra."

The waterbender poked her head out, doing a double check around the room. The aroma of seal bacon and cinnamon waffles filled the air. In response, her stomach growled. Iroh removed the lids, revealing her guess were right along with the surprise of sunny side up eggs. Korra began to drool.

"Would you like some tea, Korra?" The Prince held up a teacup full of oolong tea, its sent was hidden among the foods' over powering smell. She nodded and took the cup from him. Most of the breakfast was in silence, the two benders sat across from one another and glanced at each other every once in a while. Iroh finally cleared his throat.

"Umm… Korra, I was hoping that maybe you would go for a walk through town later this evening with me, after dinner, perhaps?" The Avatar gave him a quizzical look but agreed to the offer. "Good. I have to take care of a few things today but you are welcome to finish up your breakfast. So…I guess I will see you later then." Iroh got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Iroh!" He stopped and turned to look at her. "Thank you…for breakfast. It was nice." She blushed slightly, earning a small smile from Iroh.

"My pleasure." He continued out the door, closing it behind him.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The rest of the day went by slowly, no new news of Amon had arrived in weeks making Iroh a bit uneasy. _What was that bastard planning? _A meeting among the higher ranked officers had gone on for hours about what to do once they reached the Southern Water Tribe. The whole time Bumi passed obscene drawings he tore from a Kama sutra book to the young General. Iroh blushed at the first picture and decided to not look at anything else Bumi passed him. That was the last thing he needed, to start thinking about Korra and getting an erection during a war meeting. Bumi would never let him live it down.

"I think it would be best to gather troop from the Southern Water Tribe and then stop at the Fire Nation capital to see if they could spare some soldiers. Numbers will help us win this battle, I am sure of it." Said Lu Tong. The group turned to the General, who looked pensive in his chair. "Would you agree, General?"

"I agree that numbers will help, as it would in any battle, but we need to think about how they are operating. Where is their headquarters? Who is on their side? I will write to my family for permission to dock. That will be the time to plan a more detailed attack." Many nodded in agreement at the General's wishes. "This meeting is dismissed."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Korra took the time to finish up her breakfast and tea, all the while taking in the office. A small window was on the far side of the room with a huge wooden desk and leather chair in front of it. Floor to ceiling bookcases towered over her from the walls they were mounted to. Each shelf held thick, leather bound books that had knowledge spanning from medical research, the art of bending, history, and various studies on different cultures. Sprinkled here and there were various trinkets, pictures, a globe, and even a sextant. Which Korra doubted was ever used for its actual purpose. In between the entrance and the desk were the coffee table and two couches, one of which was occupied by the Avatar.

Once finished with her meal, the Avatar made her way to her suite. After an interesting night, the need to shower became a must and she was hoping the warm water would wash away her headache as well. Korra stepped into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. From the silence coming from the bathroom, she assumed that Asami was not occupying it or her bedroom for the moment. The waterbender removed her clothes except for her bindings and went to the bathroom to begin filling up the tub with warm water. She locked the door to Asami's room so she wouldn't be walked in on. Korra let her hair down, brushing out the knots made from the previous day.

Taking off her bindings, Korra stepped into the tub and sunk into the water. She submerged her head, bending the water to help her breathe and keeping her eyes shut. The water wrapped around her as she became lost in thought and comforted in its warmth. Her mind wandered through her memories, bringing up random events, like the day she was taken from her family to start her waterbending training with Master Katara. She had been so excited to start that she never said good bye to her parents and when she became home sick that fact glared her in the face every time. Luckily, Katara was understanding and allowed Korra to leave on weekends to spend time with them. Family was always important to the water tribes, not that it wasn't for the other nations. The survival of the tribe counted on families helping one another in the harsh weather, creating an even deeper bond.

Thinking of family reminded her of the picture on Iroh's dresser. They looked so happy, which seemed shocking when looking at previous family relationships in the Royal Line of Fire Nation. Baby Iroh looked so happy compared to the cunning and always smirking General who got under her skin. She remembered the way he was being suggestive before Bumi's arrival, how he was confident she had been thinking about him and was satisfied with every blush she gave him. What Korra remembered most about the General was his leadership skills, the power to stay calm and not give in to the fear of an attack. She began thinking of how he held her when they were escaping from Amon's grasp, the danger in his eyes as he took on the Equalists by himself.

Images of his chiseled face and sculpted abs flew across her eyelids, meeting up with the feeling she got when he kissed her the night before. A hand crept its way down the centerline of her body, past her belly button, and stopped at the opening of her womanhood. She began to dream of what his touch would feel like and how he would make her feel when he touched her.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

General Iroh shut the door to his suite and made his way to the dining hall. His nerves battled with the feeling of hunger, but he wanted to eat something before the walk. Laughter erupted in the dining hall and the General opened the door to see Bumi sitting with the Avatar and her friends. The Commander waved over Iroh, catching the attention of every person at the table. He looked at Korra, who didn't return the eye contact. Iroh grabbed some food and returned to the table; Asami and Bolin had left to go on one of Bolin's daily walks. The younger firebender looked sick to his stomach, the drinking contest after shock still ran through his system. _Poor guy,_ thought Iroh. He sat down and began to eat, listening to the conversation Korra and Bumi carried on, something about penguin sledding? The dining hall began to clear out, leaving his table to be the loudest in the room. Bumi and Korra's laughter rang throughout the hall. Mako sank deeper into his seat, trying to cancel out the noise by covering his ears. This was the perfect out to get rid of Bumi so he wouldn't tag along on the walk.

"Commander, why don't you take Mr. Mako to his suite? The poor guy looks like he is still recovering from last night's festivities." Bumi raised an eyebrow to the General.

"Why can't our dear General do such a task?" Bumi countered, knowing full well that the General was trying to get Korra alone.

"I have plans this evening." Iroh looked embarrassed, similar to a kid telling his mom why he wanted to buy some flowers to bring to school on Valentine's Day. Bumi smirked; _he is finally moving things along. The plan successfully set the course. _

"Very well, General. Just remember, we do have a meeting at ten in the morning to set the final course for the sail to the Water Tribe, so don't have too much fun." He winked at the General, which went unnoticed by Korra.

"So, you ready to head out?" Iroh finally was given eye contact from Korra.

"Sure. Where are we headed?" The two stood up from the table and headed out the door to the passenger ramp. Iroh smirked.

"You'll see."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The General led Korra through the busy streets of Kyoshi, the people stopped to say 'hello' to Iroh. Commenting on how tall he had gotten and even how beautiful their single daughters were. Pushy nobles were common for Iroh to encounter so the comments about daughters and their beauty never really fazed him. He stopped in front of a building made of stone and had two huge windows on each side of the door.

"Here we are, The Kyoshi Island Chocolate Shop. My Grandfather used to take me there all the time when we sailed around for family vacations. All the ingredients are grown by the local farmers and then the chocolate is made and sold here." Iroh held the door open for Korra and the aroma of chocolate hit her like a ton of bricks. A man behind the counter waved at Iroh as an old woman headed towards them, her arms extended as she took Iroh into a big hug.

"Iroh, we missed you so much! My look how tall and handsome you are! I heard the fleet would be leaving tomorrow and I was worried you wouldn't come visit us." She said, making Iroh smile.

"I would never forget to visit you, Nano. It's good to see you again. Hey, Hanar." Iroh reached his arm over the counter and shook hands with the man. "This is Avatar Korra. She has never been to Kyoshi Island so I figured this would be a great place to show her. Got anything new for us to try?"

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." Both Hanar and Nano lowered their heads respectfully. "I started a new batch of fire lily chocolate not too long ago, it is setting as we speak. Oh! We have a new flavor, lavender with a hint of ginger! So far everyone loves it. Here you go." Nano handed they a piece of the chocolate. Korra sniffed it, the lavender smelled amazing. She bit into it.

"This is the best chocolate I have ever tasted!" She stuffed the rest into her mouth.

"This is really good, Nano. But I think Korra needs to try some of your classic chocolates, I have never met anyone who didn't fall in love with Nano's orange chocolate." Korra smiled at him, though he turned back to Nano, who nodded her head towards Korra and gave him thumbs up. _Had Bumi told the whole town?_

For the next hour, Iroh and Korra tasted various flavors of chocolate. Korra felt like she was in heaven. Chocolates in the Southern Water Tribe were rare and when they were available in the market, it was really expensive.

"Why don't you pick a few for yourself? You could bring some to your family when we stop in the Southern Water Tribe." Korra was tempted but knew she didn't have any money to spend seeing that she never worked a day in her life that gave her a paycheck. Iroh place a hand on her far shoulder, making the rest of his arm rub against her back. Korra could feel his muscles and began to think about what happened in the tub. She blushed. "I'll pay."

Korra's eyes widened. "You really don't have to do that." Iroh held up a hand.

"Please, Korra. It would be my pleasure. Pick your favorites, seriously, any you like."

She picked out several different flavors, each known for having different tastes. In the end she chose a small bag for herself and a small box of assorted chocolates for her parents. Iroh bought chocolates for his family as well, mostly the flavors that had spice to them, like the cayenne and fire spice. Nano walked them to the door, giving them both hugs and waving to them until they were out of sight. The sun had just set by the time they were done taste testing. Lanterns lit the streets and a cool breeze blew away the smell of the chocolate store.

"Let's head back to the ship. I can call for tea, if you would like to join me?" Iroh, being at least a foot taller than Korra, looked down at her, his eyes care free and light. _Hm…I guess he never lost those eyes he had in the photo. _Iroh continued to stare, slightly contorting his face in confusion at the long pause. Korra's eyes were glazed and lost in thought. Iroh put a hand behind his head, running his finger through his hair, "But, um…ah, if you don't want to that's fine too. I know you have been pretty busy lately." The Avatar became grounded once more, snapping herself out of whatever trance she was in. _La, he probably thinks I am a freak!_

"Actually, I would really enjoy that." She smiled up to him. His face was flooded with relief.

"Great. Tell me, Avatar Korra. What is your favorite tea? You look like a ginseng type of girl."


	19. Loose Leaf Tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK characters. Warning: Lemon Bars, Loose leaf tea, and power struggles.**

Private Kuo rolled in a dining cart with a cup of ginseng for Korra and a cup of Indian Chai for the General. The two had settled them selves back on the couch in Iroh's office, each sitting on either end. Korra had taken her shoes off and curled her legs under her body, mostly out of habit from sitting on the floor for meals at Tenzin's house. Iroh sat professional as always, his boots still on and back perfectly straight. Both laughed at the pleasant conversation going on.

"I come from a long line of bad tea joke tellers." He looked at the cup, shaking his head while still holding a smirk. Korra laughed.

"Ha ha. Yeah, that one was pretty bad. If it makes you feel better, my dad likes to tell fishing jokes. Let me tell you, they are really bad. And I mean REALLY bad." Iroh joined in her laughter; both gradually lower their volume until it was silent. The Prince had finished the spicy tea and set the cup down; his body now turned to face the Avatar. She was sipping her tea, taking much longer than Iroh took on his cup. When she set the cup down, pieces of herb clung to her upper lip. Iroh made a nervous cough.

"Um, you have some….ah." Korra moved her hand to wipe her mouth, missing the target. Iroh grabbed her hand, lowering it. "Here, let me get it for you. Loose leaf tea can be tricky." Korra giggled while Iroh smirked.

He reached his hand up, placing it between her chin and ear before using his thumb to skim over her lips, removing the leaf. The movement was slow and Iroh's eyes lingered on the softness of her lips before traveling up her face to her eyes, which were in wonder as they stared at each other. The General slowly began to move in closer, eyes never leaving Korra's. The Avatar's eyes searched Iroh's face, not in a panicked manner but more of an excited glance as his face came closer.

"Did you get it?" She whispered his face only inches apart. He released his devilish smirk.

"Yes, I did."

He snaked his hand behind her head, his fingers trapped in her hair before gently meeting with her lips. Korra blushed as she kissed back; his lips were warm while the waterbender's lips were wet from the tea. Iroh could taste reminisce of ginseng. His free hand found it's way around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Korra moaned, draping her arms over his shoulders and moving a hand to grasp the hair at the top of his neck. The Prince ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance and Korra parted her lips just enough for him. He deepened the kiss, letting out a deep throat growl as he changed their positions so that she was on her back with him on top.

Their kiss became more passionate as Korra moved her hands to the buttons on his coat. Iroh never left her lips as he shifted his weight to make it easier for her to remove his clothes. Once the coat was removed, Korra's pelt was untied and Iroh's collar scarf became disheveled. Soon she was only in her bindings, Iroh's hands exploring every inch of her skin. One hand pulled her hips up to meet his heated erection while the other grasped her hair, pulling her neck to the side as his dominant lips traveled down her neck. The new feeling made Korra moan and rock her hips. Carefully she slid down the General's pants and boxers, taking him in her hand, giving him long, pleasurable strokes. Iroh froze, his breathing picked up and he groaned a low dangerous sound. Scared she did something wrong, she stopped, causing The Prince's face to snap up and meet her eyes. His eyes were flooded with lust, making him look even more dangerous.

"Don't…hmmmm…stop."

Her hand quickened the movement and his groaning became more frequent. She was pushing him to his breaking point, but he wasn't about to let her be in control here. Iroh ripped off her bindings, exposing her ample breasts all the way down to her round ass, which he assumed was tight and unexplored. Forcefully he grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms above her head making her release a startled gasp. Holding her there with one hand, he used the other to mold her left breast, pinching at the hardening nipples. His lips made a sensual trail of kisses down her neck that ran in between her mounds. Iroh then moved to take the unattended nub into his mouth, slowly running his tongue back and forth over the nerve. At Korra's steadily growing moans, he moved his hand down her torso, slipping a finger into her warm, soaking core. She gasped at the feeling of the second finger and third finger joining the thrusting movement.

Korra's hips began to rock up to meet his hands, the pressure in her body building as he repeatedly hit that one spot that made her stars. She tightened her grip on his hair, crashing her lips on to his. He pumped his fingers faster, making her arch as he continued to push her to the limit. Her breaths were fast and her core tightening over his fingers. Iroh's cock was painfully hard now, pre-cum dripping from the tip as he heard and felt her reactions to his touch. Before he pushed her over the edge, he removed his fingers making Korra pout and giving him puppy eyes.

"Don't worry, I am not even close to done with you yet." He said huskily. Iroh positioned himself at her entrance, before thrusting into her wet core. He silenced her cries with his lips, gently thrusting himself fully into her. _Fuck, she's tight._ He began to pant, struggling to keep his primal side calm. Korra bucked her hips, which was all he needed before thrusting in and out of her.

The room temperature was hot due to a certain firebender. Iroh held her close to him as he changed their positions so she was on her hands and knees. He pounded into her, his warm hands gripping her hips and her moans filled the room. Feeling her walls tighten and knowing he was almost to his limit, Iroh came up with a devilish plan. Smirking, the General slowed his pace, causing Korra to turn her head to glare daggers at him.

"I have an order for you, Avatar." Frustrated at his slowness and now casual talk, she scoffed.

"I don't take orders from you, _General._" She slammed her core up his shaft. His eyes widened at the feeling. _Shit, she's good. _He saw her smirk and glared back at her.

"If you know what's best for you, you will." His hands gripped tighter, minimizing her movements. "It's just one simple task, which I am sure you can handle." Iroh pulled her up so her back was against his chest, one of his hands holding a breast while the other slid down to her opening. He ran the tip of his finger over her pearl, making her gasp. He continued these strokes, feeling her wetness drip down his cock. Her panting increased as she trembled the feeling was over powering. "All I want you to do is scream my name, let this ship and its crew know who is ravishing you and making you so wet."

Korra blushed at his words but screamed at his hard thrust. He pounded into her while his fingers rubbed her pearl and pinched at her hard nipples. He felt her tightening, yet he wasn't satisfied. "_Say it._" He whispered dangerously into her ear, not slowing his pace once.

"I..I..Iro…ooohhhhh…" The pressure was building and she craved the release.

"_Louder."_ He growled. She dug her nails into the couch, the sensations blinding her.

"Iroh…yes….ohhh." She screamed. Her whole body now trembling, it was coming she could feel it.

"_LOUDER!"_

"IIRRROOOHHH!" Iroh slammed as hard as her could into her, giving her the release her body begged for. Feeling her juices running down his cock, he continued to thrust into her, feeling his own release jump over the edge. Her core filled with hot cum as he groaned into her ear, continuing to thrust with lighter and gentler movements to come down from his high.


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys! I promise that the previous chapter is NOT the final chapter. I started the next chapter as soon as I post the other one. Right now with school and two jobs, I am extremely busy and have not been able to work on it enough, I don't even have time to cook myself a good dinner. When I write my chapters, I spend a fair amount of time re-reading and most of the time changing how events occur. Please understand that I am focusing on school, considering that I am paying a shit ton of money on my education, and eventually get back into the story. Thank you guys! You have been great!

-Jackie


	21. In the Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. GAH! I AM ALIVE! What a brutal semester but I have a month off so I am hoping to fill it with lovely chapters for you guys. This one is really short but I figured you have waited long enough so you shouldn't have to wait for even a tiny chapter. Thanks for all your supportive messages while I was gone. Love to all my readers. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Korra woke several hours later still on the couch, her naked body covered in a blanket and her clothes folded nicely on the teacup free coffee table. She sat up and looked around the room, holding the blanket up to her chest to keep covered. Iroh was not in the room with her, in fact, neither were his clothes. A note rested on top of her folded shirt.

_Had a great night and hope you slept well, I know I did. Went to an officers' meeting. Docking in Southern Water Tribe by nightfall. _

_ ~Iroh_

Taking one last yawn, Korra curled up under the blanket taking in the smell of the General. Her eyes shot open. _Wait….what?_ She sat up, clutching the blanket to cover her chest, though no one else was in the room. While she did consent to last night's events with Iroh, she did not consent to thinking about the smell, look, or taste of him in his absence. Her mind swirled with questions. _Why did I agree to that? Sure he is nice…..and very, very sexy…..but that isn't the point! Oh Tui, I am such an idiot! Avatar Korra, the easiest Avatar there ever was! _

She ran her fingers through her messed up hair. _I should get out of here… and go die in a hole. What if someone sees me leaving? …What if Mako or Bolin see me leaving? Or worse… BUMI! Oh Tui no! _The young Avatar quickly tossed the blanket to the floor and got dressed, putting her hair up in its usual style. She opened the metal door just a crack to check if the hallway was clear. No one was in site. _Good._ Korra pushed that door open.

_**CRRRRRREEAAAAAK!**_

_Damn it. _

"Well, hello there, Avatar Korra. Sleep well?" Korra's eyes widened. Bumi leaned against the metal wall, his left leg bent and a flowering twirling between his the fingers of his right hand. A sly smirk plastered across his face. He, in fact, had been waiting for her to come out of hiding. Korra's face went bright red.

"Ummmm…ha ha. It was… um nice. Yeah, but you know I just decided to get up early and walk around. I definitely didn't sleep in there if that is what you were thinking. Nope, not me. Just… you know stretching my legs and looking for the General. Ha ha." She awkwardly rubbed her shoulder and cleared her throat. Bumi had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and he stood up right before leaning close to the Avatar's ear.

"Oh, I am sure you got up early to _stretch your legs,_ my dear." Korra blushed a deeper shade of red as Bumi let out a roar of laughter and turned to walk away, flower in hand. "See you around, Dad."


	22. The Southern Gates

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or LOK Characters. Inspiration for this chapter was from the song "Berlin" by Snow Patrol. Okay, so there is a line (or part of one) in here that made me laugh so hard when I reread this chapter. If you catch on to bad jokes you should be able to find it easily. (Hint: It is something Major Tyro says and would probably be something Sokka would laugh at.) Send me your guesses and some R and R.**

The artic air nipped at the exposed flesh of the passengers walking the ship's deck. Even in the direct sunlight the cold stung their cheeks and noses, causing them to coil into the necks of their coats but there was work to be done. The fleet was to arrive at the Southern Water Tribe Port that evening and so the preparations began. Ropes were untangled and properly coiled for docking while everyday care, such as sweeping the deck was on time as usual. Asami over looked the spectacle on the deck over, tucking her glove covered hands across her chest and under her arms for warmth. She had never been south of the Kyoshi Islands, let alone up to the Northern Artic either. This type of cold was new but not completely foreign due to the climate of Republic City. The wind whipped her hair into her face, causing her to naturally coil into herself more. A pair of arms hugged her, rubbing their hands over her arms to create some friction. Peeking through her wild hair, she spotted green eyes.

"Guhhhhh, it is freezing out here! You doing okay?" Bolin smiled, holding Asami in his arms in a friendly manner. She laughed.

"Surviving for the most part. I was hoping to see The Southern Gates."

"Ah, yes, The Southern Gates. I think we have a few hours before they come into view."

"Oh…" Asami looked down a bit disappointed. This didn't go unnoticed by Bolin.

"Hey, don't be upset. I promise you will see them today but first lets get you back inside and get some hot cocoa. It is freezing out here and it will suck being in the water tribe with some cold, or flu, or…. I don't know some crazy, artic disease…like polar pox." The mood lightened with Asami's laughter in the air.

"If we have a few hours to burn then sure." The two headed off, Bolin kept a hand at the small of the heiress's back.

"Do you think polar pox is a real thing?"

"Hmmm, maybe. We should ask Korra, she would know."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Mmmmm ah!"

The young firebender stretched his body as far as it would go before releasing the tension and dropping his limbs on the bed. His head had finally cleared, allowing Mako to actually plan out a productive day. Ever since he started taking care of Bolin, he hated staying in too late. Staying in late meant shorter hours working which meant small pay and no food. He would not deny that traveling with the Avatar had its perks and made him slightly lazy, which was not a feeling Mako liked to feel.

For the first time in days, Mako rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He noted the cold metal floors and took in a deep breath, letting his internal heat coarse through his veins. The faucet took a while before it gave the young man warm water, which he splashed over his pale face. It felt amazing, the water running down his face washing away the night's sleep. While he would never admit it, this was one of Mako's favorite things to do in the morning besides working out. For him, it was a sense of security and shelter. Knowing he had a place where water was available and at his fingertips. No bathing in the Republic City Rivers or rationing water from a water bottle that was to last him and Bolin until the next paycheck.

But those days were over, for good. He could feel it, a new start. A family, which may be completed with misfits but a family none the less.

Mako made his way back to the bedroom, spotting something folded on the small desk towards the front of the room. He lifted it up, letting gravity unfold it. It was a coat lined with fur at the hood and cuffs. A set of gloves and a hat sat eagerly on the table next to a tent note that read: "_Compliments of Commander Bumi"_ in beautiful penmen ship. Messy handwriting accompanied the formal card with: _"To help you stay warm, my kitties"_. Mako could only assume that was Bumi's doing. He quickly got dressed, putting on the gift, which to his surprise fit perfectly. The hat and gloves were swiftly tucked into the pockets as he made his way to the galley.

Most of the galley residents had their winter attire on, each exactly the same except for the patches on the sleeves and front left breast indicating rank. The room was in a happy mood, everyone laughing and easily conversing with one another. Mako spotted Korra sitting by herself, slowly and thoughtfully stirring her hot cocoa. She looked pensive.

"Hey, Korra!" He slid into the seat across from her, leaning over the table, which Korra found a bit invasive. She leaned back slightly.

"Oh, hey, Mako."

"Excited to be going back to the Water Tribe?"

She paused. With everything that had happened in the past couple of days she had completely forgot about returning home, it hadn't even occurred to her. _At least something is going right today._

"Yeah, I am. I haven't seen my parents in a while." Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh, Mako, I am so sorry! I forgot!"

The young firebender gently grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away from her face. "It's okay, Korra, really. I understand you are excited to see them. Who wouldn't be."

"I know but still…"

"Hey, if you feel that bad about it you can repay me by giving me a tour of the Tribe." He smirked, his hand still held on to Korra's. She released a soft smile.

"I think I can pull some strings and make that happen."

"Good." Mako patted her hand before removing his, returning them to his pockets.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"We still have no report on Amon's whereabouts or that of Councilman Tarrlok." Announced Lieutenant Nakla. A scowl appeared on several of the officers' faces. Major Tyro spoke up.

"It is safe to presume that Amon has Councilman Tarrlok prisoner, but I cannot understand the reason why. Republic City does not have a monarchy, any Councilman could be replaced so why hold one hostage?"

Murmurs arose in agreement. General Iroh leaned back in his chair looking at the table, his hand over his mouth and chin in thought. Various rumors had been circulating about Amon's whereabouts and his plans for the chaotic city. It had been confirmed that all police, gang leaders, and city officials had been put into prisons to be purified. Citizens began to flee or go into hiding, in hopes that their fellow neighbors would not call them out on being a bender. It was becoming clear the United Forces would need help in over throwing the rebellion.

"Weren't the other Councilmen taken into custody besides Councilman Tenzin?" asked Captain Hamza.

"Yes, but they were 'purified' and released soon after. It seems Amon decided to release them but he has guards preventing them from leaving the city. We have current records of their locations." Reported Nakla, placing some documents onto the table.

'_This just isn't adding up….' _The General scowled more before picking up his pen and jotting notes. _'Something is missing…'. _

_**Knock, Knock!**_

"Come in!" Yelled Bumi. An officer stepped into the room, saluting once he was completely in the door.

"The Southern Gates have come into view, Sir. Shall I order everyone to their positions?"

"Yes, please do. Also, make sure the Avatar and her friends are prepared for our docking." The officer nodded before leaving the room to give the orders. "Have sleeping arrangements been made?" Said Iroh, finally looking up from his notes.

"Yes, Sir." Replied Major Tyro. "We contacted the White Lotus and the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. All have stated they will welcome a few of us, though with times as they are it might be best to have some of the soldiers sleep on the ships in case of an attack."

Iroh nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't have any issues but I agree. And with that Ladies and Gentlemen, I think this meeting is over for now. Prepare for our arrival."

"Yes, Sir." They said in unison.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Bolin and Asami met up with Mako and Korra in the galley for cocoa. When the announcement for officers to go to their posts was announced, no one was more excited than Asami. Who jumped up and dragged Korra to the ship's deck to watch as they approached the gates. Mako and Bolin followed, excited but not as expressive as Asami. The ships began passing huge glaciers that almost doubled the size as a single ship.

"Look! People!" Bolin shouted, pointing to one of the passing glaciers. A person dressed in furs stood on top of the large piece of ice. He held a spear in one hand and in the other a large horn. A low sound filled the air as the warrior declared the arrival of the fleet. The gates in the distance grew taller and taller.

_**Bummm, bum, bum, bummm, bum, bum.**_

Drums filled the air. Asami latched onto Korra's arm, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Look! There are the gates! We're here!"


	23. Old Eyes

**I'M ALIVE! School is finally over with for now, which means I get to spoil you guys with chapters! This being said, chapters may slow down starting next week because I will be in Ireland (which I am super excited for!). It feels good to be back. Song inspiration for this chapter: "Journey to the Northern Water Tribe" by James Newton Howard from The Last Airbender (yeah the movie sucked but the score is pretty good).**

**Disclaimer : I do not own ATLA or LOK characters.**

The Gates towered the fleet and had intricate designs of the Water Tribe symbol carved into it, similar to the gates in the Northern Water Tribe. Smaller pictures that told the story of the Fire Nation raids followed the symbols and how the fearless warriors of the tribe fought them back. On top of the wall, large flags bearing the water tribe symbol waved in the air, greeting the travelers. The drums grew louder, as if more joined in rhythm.

_**Boom! Scccccccift. **_

The great wall of ice and snow unlocked its doors before it slowly began to open.

"Slow the ship to two knots." The General commanded, looking out of the navigation room.

"Yes, Sir."

_**Ding. Ding.**_

The signal to the engine room had been sent out and similar commands were sent to the other ships. Once through the gate, the task would be come simple. After the end of the 100-year war, builders from the Northern tribe travelled to the South to aid in its much-needed reconstruction. In doing so, the two tribes created a strong bond and built a huge harbor for the distribution of goods and supplies. Past the gate was a large span of water allowing shipping boats and their owners to stay safe behind the walls, as well as create some defense for the Tribe. Many companies used the harbor to collect the rare furs and fish from the South to sell to the nobles of their countries.

With such as massive area, the fleet would easily fit. Some tied to the docks, others dropping anchor within the walls. It was ideal and allowed Iroh's men to be at ease for the time being. Iroh's eyes wandered over the deck to check that every deck hand was in their place once they reached the docks. His eyes however landed on a certain figure. While her winter coat covered any details, his memory taunted him with the softness of her skin against his rough hands or the slight rise in her hipbone. He had not spoken to or seen Korra since leaving her bundled in his office. He would fix that, but for now his job was the top of his list.

"I will be making my way to the deck shortly. I trust you know the plan, Captain Hamza?" With this declaration, an attendant dutifully stepped forward, holding up the General's winter coat, which was similar to his Generals coat but thicker. Having help from the attendant, he slipped the coat on, fastening the clasps to keep in the warmth from the room.

"Of course, Sir." The older man replied without turning around.

"Good. I am trusting you with that." Iroh turned and left.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Past the gates and twenty miles into the open area of the harbor, the fleet was ready to side along the dock. Deck hands readied their ropes and tossed them over the edge at the dock's staff, who tied them to the posts. Only three ships in the fleet were tied to the dock, so the fleet would not block off the shipping vessels from picking up their orders.

Today, however, was the fleet's day and most of the Tribe left their warm tents and huts to see the spectacle. The crowd gathered on the dock as the ramp lowered, cheering at Korra's appearance. The Avatar smiled and waved, scanning the crowd for her parents. The women in the crowd roared with excitement, causing Korra to look to her right seeing the General and his devilish smirk.

_Of course. _She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Don't look so downcast, Korra. A little competition never hurt anyone." He placed his hands on the rail, his eyes holding her gaze and his smirk taunting her silently. Korra blushed slightly before glaring, turning her attention back to the crowd.

"Perhaps." She replied curtly.

"Commander Bumi informed me of where we will be staying during our stay. The White Lotus has kindly agreed to house the higher-ranking officers in their barracks. You and your friends are included in this as well."

"Hmph… I didn't know I was already given a rank." Iroh looked at Korra, surprised by her coldness.

"Korra, I thought after last night we would be past this coldness," He leaned closer to her, his lips just a hair away from her ear. "but if you need me to warm you up again I would be happy to…" Korra stepped back, her hand right in front of the General's face and blushing to match his red coat.

"Look, Iroh. I don't even understand what last night meant to me yet and with Amon and Mako…" Iroh's gaze hardened.

"What about Mako?"

"Nothing. Just please, I am home for the first time in months and I want to enjoy it. Can we talk about this later?"

Iroh was not sure what to think, let alone what to say, though he knew he could do nothing more except respect the Avatar's wishes…..and make sure Mako kept his hands off of her.

"I will respect your wish, Korra." The two turned back towards the crowd as if the words were never exchanged. Little did they know that old eyes were watching them. From the gates into the headquarters of the White Lotus, Katara stood and observed the two. She smiled.

**Sorry for an awkward chapter! Haha I am trying to get back into the feel of it. Please R and R! **


End file.
